Bishop Academy for Boy's
by XxDracoMalfoy'sGirlxX
Summary: Bella Swan is moving to Forks. Her new school is Bishop Academy...for boy's. One of the soccer captain catches her eye. But the other soccer captain is after her too. Welcome to the mysterious world of boys.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyers owns the plot. I do not._

_Listen to A Place in this World by Taylor Swift_

Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

"Goodbye Honey," My mom cried in the middle of the airport.

"Oh, mom," I cried too, and threw my arms around her.

"I'm going to miss you so much, sweetie," she told me.

I was currently standing in-front of the security line, saying good-bye to my mom Renee.

I am on my way to Forks Washington. Where my dad, Charlie lives. I was not going to be living _with _him. I was going to be attending the only school in Forks. Bishop Academy, for boys. Yep, that's right. My dad is Chief of Police so the school had to let me in. I get my own room, because there is no way in hell that I'm living with a guy at 17. There is only one other woman on the Campus, the schools nurse. But she's like 60 years old.

"I'll call you when I land, ok," I looked up at her.

"Ok," She let go of me.

"Well, I need to get going," I wiped the tears from my face.

"I love you, honey," my mom waved at me, as I walked down the security line.

"I love you too," I yelled back and disappeared in the crowd.

Once I passed through security, I went to Starbucks. I've never flown before, so if I'm going to survive I need coffee.

"Can I get a 16oz. Iced Carmel Macchiato with extra Carmel," I told the worker dude.

"That will be 3.75," he informed and I handed him 4 bucks.

I went over to the pick-up thing and grabbed a straw.

"16oz Iced Carmel Macchiato with extra Carmel," The barista announced and I grabbed it.

I eagerly put the straw in and went to go find my gate.

I sat down in a chair by the window and watched a numerous amount of planes land and take off.

"Flight 348 to Seattle, Washington is now boarding, can I have passengers with young children and first-class board," A voice came on over the speakers.

I downed my coffee and threw it away.

"Now boarding all passengers in rows 15 and above," She said again.

That was me. I grabbed my backpack and went over to the boarding gate. I took a deep breath as I walked down the thing, and got on the airplane. I quickly found my seat in the back of the plane; last row window seat, to be exact. I just focused on my breathing the entire time.

Someone sat down in the seat next to me. It was an old lady, well not old; probably in her 40's or so. She smiled at me and I tried to give her a smile, but was unable to.

"Is this your first time flying, dear," She asked kindly.

"Uh huh," I felt squeamish.

"You'll be fine," She assured me.

"Ok," Whatever you say, lady.

The plane started to move and I closed my eyes; drowning everything out. The last thing I remember was the plane speeding up. Then, I slipped into unconsciousness.

Someone started to shake me and I opened my eyes.

"We're here dear," She said and walked off the plane.

I grabbed my backpack and walked off the plane. I eventually found the baggage claim. I saw my dad waiting for me. I slowly walked over to him.

"Hi, dad," I smiled at him.

"Hey, Bells," He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

We walked out to the Police Cruiser. He tossed my suitcases into the trunk. He got himself situated and drove off.

"Bella I know this is going to be a huge change. I mean going to a Boy's academy. You have your own room and bathroom. They even have a place for you to change your clothes for Gym. Everyone trusts you on this," He explained to me.

"Dad, I'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about," I assured him.

"Ok," He replied.

The rest of car ride was silent, except for the minor talk about the weather. Which was short lived because it was rainy. End of story. We got to his house and I brought one bag in because tomorrow we were off to the Academy. I went up to my old bedroom and laid down on the bed. I heard Charlie coming up the stairs, then opened my door.

"Bells are you hungry," Charlie asked.

"Yes," I replied warily.

"Do you want me to make something to eat," he asked.

"What were you planning on making," I asked back.

"Um…what do you want?"

"How about I make dinner," I got up from the bed.

"That might be best," He laughed.

We walked down the stairs and I ventured into the kitchen.

I found some noodles and Spaghetti Sauce. I put a pan of water on the stove to boil. I poured some sauce into a bowl and put it in the microwave. I put the noodles into the water after it started to boil. I clearly heard a sports game going on in the other room.

"Dinner's ready," I called and set the Spaghetti on the table.

Charlie got up from the sofa and sat down at the table. He took a large helping of noodles and drenched it in the sauce. I did the same thing but with a smaller helping.

"So Bells, have you thought about what college you want to go to," Charlie asked me, obviously trying to find something to talk about.

"Yale," I stuffed some spaghetti into my mouth.

"Why do you want to go there," he finished the rest of his spaghetti.

"So I can major in Adolescent Psychology," I finished the rest of my dinner.

"So you want to go into Psychology," he asked me.

I stood up and started to wash the dishes.

"Yes, I want to get a P.H.D and specialize in Troubled Teens," I told him and I swear his eyes went large at the mention of Troubled Teens.

"You want to study Teenagers," it wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"Yes, I mean it would be so cool. I could help a suicidal teen live," I was off in a daydream.

"Good luck with that," He replied and plopped himself down on the couch, again.

I finished the dishes and walked up the stairs so I could take a shower. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and towel. I turned the hot water on and took my clothes off. I stepped into the steamy shower and instantly relaxed. I washed my hair with my Strawberry Shampoo and Conditioner.

I got out of the shower and put my pair of sweats with holes in them and a tank-top. I brushed through my hair and brushed my teeth. I emerged from the bathroom and put my stuff away. I walked down the stairs to say good night.

"Good night dad," I called and he turned around.

"Good night Bells," He called back and I walked back up the stairs.

I pulled my Shark pillow and blanket out of my suitcase. I had to dig around but I eventually found Brutus. My stuffed Great White. I sprawled out on the bed and put my headphones on. They were the cool kind, Skullcandy. I turned Three Days Grace on and quickly fell asleep.

"Bella it's time to get up," Charlie called from outside my door.

I groaned and got out of bed. I went to go take another shower. I once again used my Strawberry Shampoo and Conditioner. I decided on my favorite pair of skinny jeans; dark blue with rips in them. I found a V-neck black blouse. I jumped down the stairs and shoved some Pop-Tarts in the toaster. I saw some dishes in the sink, so Charlie had already eaten. I ate my breakfast and went back up stairs.

I shoved my stuff into my suitcase that I brought in. I lugged it down the stairs and by the door. I meandered into the living room and Charlie was watching T.V.

"Dad, I'm ready," I announced.

"Alright, let's go," He heaved himself off of the couch.

He grabbed his police badge, jacket, gun (for unknown reasons), wallet, and his car keys. I rolled my suitcase out to the cruiser. Charlie tossed it into the truck and got in. We were silent the whole way to the Academy. It was about 45 minutes away. It was not raining but still gloomy. Charlie pulled into an open spot and I took a deep breath. I saw boy's running around throwing footballs, baseballs, kicking soccer balls, and wrestling. Some of them were kind of cute.

I got out of the car and Charlie lead me to the administration office. An old looking man was sitting behind the counter.

"How can I help you," he asked.

"I'm Charlie Swan Chief of Police. And this is my daughter Isabella Swan. She is attending the school," Charlie said.

"Ah, yes. Dean Collin's wants to speak with you," He told us and pointed to a door.

Charlie and I walked over to the door and I opened it. A man was sitting behind a desk typing something on the computer.

"You must Chief Swan," He said and shook Charlie's hand.

"Yes, and this is my daughter Isabella," Charlie motioned towards me.

"Hello Isabella," Dean Collin's shook my hand too.

"Please, call me Bella," I insisted with a smile.

"Have a seat, please," Dean Collin's motioned towards the two chairs in-front of the desk.

We all sat down and Dean Collin's cleared his throat.

"So, Miss. Swan. Your father here has assured me that you are a very intelligent, responsible young lady. I am being very generous as to allowing you to attend my school. There are only a few issues that I want to speak with you about," Dean Collin's started.

"What issues," I asked him.

"You are free to date as you wish. But we do ask that you not get really intimate. You can have physical contact and what not. But, no sex," Dean Collin's sounded really uncomfortable.

"You don't have to worry about that Dean Collin's. I'm only 17 and I don't plan on changing my…um…status. Any time soon," I assured him and my dad.

"I will hold you to that," He promised.

"Is that all," Charlie asked.

"Um…you will have your own dorm room. A private room to change in for Gym. Your own bathroom. I think that's it," The dean stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it with a smile.

He led us to a room with the words: Clinic. He opened the door to reveal an old looking lady. Old enough to be my grandmother. But, she looked like a sweet old lady, none the less.

"Miss. Swan this is Nurse Cope. If you have any…problems. You can talk to her," Dean Collin's informed me and we walked back to the front office.

"Here is your schedule, Gym clothes, and room key. You will be in building 3; room 47," The man said and handed me a pile of stuff.

"Thanks," I said softly. Charlie and I walked out of the Administration Building.

He grabbed two boxes and I grabbed my two suitcases and duffle bag. We were walking and the guy's would stop what they were doing and look at me. This is going to be a long two years. We eventually found my room and set my stuff down.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye," Charlie said.

"Ya, but you're only an hour and 45 minutes away," I reminded him.

He gave me a hug and waved to me as he walked out of my room. I started to un-pack my books when someone walked into my room.

"Hi, you must be Isabella. I'm Jordyn Wells," He said in a chipper voice.

"Hi, please call me Bella," I insisted and shook his hand.

"Do you want some help un-packing," he asked me.

"That would be great. You don't mind do you," I asked him.

"Not at all, let me just go get my boyfriend to help too," He told me and walked away.

My first friend here. Well at least I don't have to worry about him hitting on me. That's a relief. He came back in the room with a tall guy with russet skin and hair.

"This is Jacob Black, my boyfriend," Jordyn introduced us.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I shook his hand too.

"I'm Jake," He replied.

"Are you sure you guys don't mind helping me un-pack," I asked once again.

"It's not a problem," Jordyn assured me.

We started to un-pack my stuff. The guy's made some really nice comments about my bedding and Brutus. We exchanged cell-numbers. Jordyn apparently lived right next to me and Jake lived 2 floor's down. They never once asked me why I was attending an all boy's school. And I was grateful for that fact. It was starting to get a little late when a bell started to ring.

"What was that," I asked alarmed.

"The dinner bell. Are you hungry," Jake asked.

I nodded my head, realizing that I was in-fact starving.

"Well, let's go eat," Jordyn stood-up. Jake and I followed suit and we walked out of the building together.

"What is there to do around here," I asked them.

"There's a pool, baseball fields, football field, soccer field, ice rink, we are allowed to use the Gym when school is out, arcade, food served all day long, and on the weekends we are allowed to leave the campus," Jake listed off.

"Awesome, you guy's seriously have an ice rink?"

"Yup, why? Do you play hockey," Jordyn asked me.

"Not hockey. Figure Skating. Not very well though," I blushed.

"And this is the Commons. With the best food ever cooked," Jake told me and we walked into the 'Commons'.

The door shut, very loudly, behind us and everyone, I mean everyone, stopped what they were doing and turned to look. Some of the guy's, a lot actually, whistled. Some of the guys whispered to each other. We walked over to get some food. I grabbed a salad and Dr. Pepper. There was a table in the corner so we sat there. On, they way over a few of the guy's grabbed my ass.

We sat down and I looked around the commons. I was about to turn around when a pair of green eyes locked onto mine. I blushed and turned around.

"Who is the one with bronze hair, and gorgeous green eyes," I asked them.

"Edward Cullen. He's the Surfer Dude and Captain of the soccer team. Whenever he gets the chance he goes to the beach and surf's. He's related to the Captain of the football team, Emmett Cullen, and Captain of the baseball team, Jasper Cullen," Jake filled me in on him.

"Wow."

"I know," Jordyn smiled at me.

We finished eating dinner and I stood-up. Jake and Jordyn came with me and we walked out of the Commons. It was starting to rain and I forgot my jacket. Jordyn put his jacket on my shoulders.

"Thanks."

We wandered back to our room and sat down in my room.

"Hey guy's I'm going to read by the fireplace."

I grabbed 'The Tenth Circle' and my I-pod. I waved at them as they walked into Jordyn's room. I wandered down to the couches and curled up on the sofa. I turned 'Pink' on and slipped my headphones on. Guy's kept walking into the building. A few of them said 'Hi.' But, most of them just asked me out. I told every single one of them, no. It was around 9:30 when I walked into my room. I shut and locked the door. I slipped a long T-shirt on and set my alarm clock for 5:00am. That way I had 2 ½ hours before classes start.

I soon fell into an unconscious state, until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

Listen to 'Dirty Little Secret by All- American Rejects'

Then

'Just the Girl by Click Five'

Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

I shot up and rubbed my eyes. I turned my alarm clock off and stood-up. I walked into my bathroom and turned the shower on. I got in and relaxed. I washed my hair with, you probably guessed, my Strawberry Shampoo and Conditioner. I wrapped my Shark towel around me and opened my bathroom door. I slipped a tan thong on and matching bra. I wrapped my hair in the towel. I decided on a pair of tan Cargo pants and a tight black shirt. I took my hair out of the towel and turned my blow-dryer on. I blow-dried my hair till it was perfectly dry. I braided my hair, loosely. I did my make-up, slipped my glasses on, and looked in the mirror. I shoved my gym clothes, school necessities, text books, and 'The Tenth Circle' into my shoulder sling backpack. I put a pair of blue DC shoes on and looked at the clock. 7 Am. I grabbed my stuff and headed out.

I remembered the way to the Commons. I walked in and there were guys pigging out on stacks of pancakes. I got an apple and bottle of milk.

"It's nice to see someone eating the fruit and healthy stuff we put out," One of the workers commented to me. I smiled back at them and walked out of the Commons. I took a bite of my apple and shoved the milk into my backpack. I was walking forward when someone ran into me. I fell backwards and landed on my butt. They looked down at me.

"I'm sorry," He apologized and helped me up.

"It's fine really, I'm Bella," I introduced myself.

"Mike," He shook my hand.

"It was nice to meet you, but I need to get going," I started to walk away but Mike grabbed my wrist and stopped me from doing so.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me," he just asked me out.

"Sorry, but no thanks," I got my wrist free and started to walk away.

My schedule said Psychology 101 was in room 206, Psychology building; where a majority of my classes would be held. I took a deep breath and started to walk around. I found the building fairly quickly. I wandered the halls till I found room 206. I walked in right when the bell rang. I walked up to the teacher.

"I'm Isabella Swan; it's my first day here," I introduced myself.

"Ah yes, I'm Mr. Rockwell. You can take a seat by Jesse Sanders in the back," He pointed to some cute guy in the back of the room.

I walked to the back of the room and sat down by him.

"I'm Jesse," he whispered.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I whispered back and we smiled at each other.

"Now, who can tell me what Cross- Sectional research is?"Mr. Rockwell asked.

I raised my hand.

"Miss. Swan," He urged me to continue.

"Cross- Sectional research is a method used in developmental psychology, but is also utilized in many other areas like social science, education and other branches of science. This study method studies different groups of people who differ in interests, but share characteristics such as socioeconomic status, educational background and ethnicity," I said confidently.

"Good job, Miss. Swan," He smiled at me.

Jesse gave me smile too. Mr. Rockwell started to go on about Cross- Sectional Research. I already studied it, but paid attention anyway. I took notes; 2 pages, front and back.

The bell rang and everyone split.

"Bella what is your next class," Jesse asked me.

"I think I have Gym," I racked my brain for the answer.

"So do I. Can I walk with you," he asked me warily.

"Sure, I'm still finding my way around," we walked out of the room together.

"Jesse can I ask you for a favor," I asked him.

"Anything," He replied.

"Can we just be friends," I asked.

"Of course. Besides, I have a girlfriend back home," He informed me and I felt relief.

We walked into the Gym; thankfully the coach was standing outside the Gym.

"Miss. Swan, please follow me," The coach said and I waved by to Jesse.

The coach led me to a little room by the Boy's locker room.

"This is like a mini locker room. You may use it to get ready for Gym every day," The coach told me and walked into the Boy's locker room.

I opened the door, to my personal locker room. It was actually really nice. I changed into my uniform. I had some 'girl' athletic shorts, and a snug T-shirt. I walked out of the tiny room and saw Jesse standing by the water fountain. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Wow," He said.

"What?"

"Nice shorts," He commented and I blushed.

He showed me the way to the Gym. We walked in and it was a nice Gym. There was a stack of mats in the corner. And a bag of footballs and stuff in another corner. Jesse and I sat down on the bleachers. They guy's glared at Jesse and looked me over with; at least I think it was, a sexy grin.

"Alright, we will be running the track today," The coach blew his whistle and the guys jogged out of the gym and onto the track. I fast walked out there.

Jesse was running with me while there was guy's in-front of us. And some behind us, looking at my ass. Jerks.

I looked ahead when someone bumped into me and I almost, repeat almost, fell down.

"Watch it," he yelled back at me.

"Asshole," I said. He stopped and walked back to me.

"What was that," he asked.

"I said you're an asshole," I repeated.

"No need to be rude, just because you can't keep up with me," He taunted.

"What makes you think that I couldn't keep up with you," I asked back.

"Because you're a girl," He said.

"Is that a challenge," I shoved on his chest.

"Bring it, girlie," He welcomed.

"You're on," I shook his hand, and started to run.

He caught up with and we were running side by side. We ran two laps side by side. We were almost to the coach, when I pressed on. I used every last bit of strength in my body, and I pulled ahead. He couldn't keep up. I slowed down after I ran past the coach.

I turned around to see him slow down and pass the coach. He walked over to me and put his hands on his knees and I put my hands on my head.

"You were saying," I smirked.

"I'm sorry about that, you were really amazing," He complimented.

"Sorry about calling you an asshole. You were pretty good yourself," I replied.

We gained control of our breathing. Kids were just now getting on their third lap. I sat down and he came over to me and sat down right beside me.

"Chase Collins," He stuck his hand out.

"Bella Swan," I shook his hand and smiled.

"Well, I certainly want to see you again. So…how about we have lunch together," he asked me out.

"I'd like that," I smiled and he smiled back.

"Meet me outside the Commons when the lunch bell rings," He told me.

"Alright, see you there," we smiled again and he got up to go talk to his friends.

Jesse came over and took his spot.

"So…Chase Collins," He nudged my shoulder and I blushed.

"He asked me to eat lunch with him today," I blushed even more.

"Chase Collins is the Dean's younger brother. He's also a surfer dude, on the track team, and Captain of the soccer team," Jesse told me.

"I thought Edward Cullen was captain of the soccer team."

"He is. The coach couldn't decide on one captain, so there is two," Jesse explained and the coach blew his whistle.

We all walked inside, and I swear I could feel their eyes on me. I glanced to my right and saw Chase looking at me. I blushed and looked away.

I had Child Psychology next. One of the classes I have been waiting for. It was room 243 in the Psychology building. I knew where that was so I walked there because Jesse had Math on the other side of campus.

"I'm Isabella Swan, It's my first day," I used the introduction I have been all day.

"I'm Mr. Nagy. You can sit by Eric over there," he pointed to some boy by the window with some serious facial issues.

"Well, I want to introduce our new student Miss Swan," Mr. Nagy pointed to me and I slumped down in my seat.

"Can anyone tell me what John Bowlby's theory was" Mr. Nagy asked the class.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss. Swan."

"His theory was that early relationships with parents plays a major part in the child development and continues to influence social relationships throughout the Childs life," I answered

"Well done. You all can learn something from Miss Swan," Mr. Nagy praised me and continued to talk about Child Development.

The bell rang all too quickly. I gathered my stuff and went to go find Jefferson Building. I found room 111 and sat down in the back of the room. As instructed by Mr. Williams. I pulled 'The Tenth Circle' out and started to read. Someone sat down in the seat in-front of me.

"Fancy meeting you here," That voice sounded oddly familiar.

I put my book mark in place and set it down. Chase was sitting right in front of me.

"Hi," I leaned towards him.

"Hey, so it looks like you can just walk with me to the commons," he said.

"Ya, so are we eating with your friends, or just us," I asked him nervously.

"By ourselves, of course. I want you all to myself," He grinned and my breath hitched.

Mr. Williams started to babble about Shakespeare. I had already done Shakespeare so I doodled on my notebook. Then the bell finally rang. I slipped my book and notebook into my book bag and stood up. Chase was waiting for me at the door. He smiled at me and we started to walk.

"So…Soccer Captain," I tried to start a conversation.

"Yes, but who told you that," he nudged my shoulder.

"Jesse Sanders," I replied and nudged him back.

We kept nudging each other, until I gave up. I shoved him and he fell. He grabbed my wrist and I fell with him. I landed on-top of him. We started to laugh, and I rolled off of him. He helped me up and we laughed are way to the commons.

We walked in and people turned to stare at us. I saw Edward Cullen's eyes inspecting us. Chase insisted on getting me lunch so I let him. Chase led me outside, I have no idea why, he sat down under a tree and motioned for me to sit down by him. It was actually a sunny day.

"This is nice," I commented.

"Ya, I like to eat lunch out here when it's nice. Just to get away, you know," He seemed really relaxed.

"Do you like playing soccer," I started a conversation.

"Yes, I love it. It's so much fun. I also love surfing, when I get the chance. Have you been surfing before," Chase asked me and ate some fries.

"Never," I took a bite of my salad.

"Well, how about this weekend I take you surfing. Some of the guys will tag along but it can just be us," He is so sweet.

"I'd love that," I smiled and his face lit up.

"Then it's settled. We'll go to the beach on Saturday," He smiled back at me and finished his burger.

"Do you play any sports," he questioned.

"Well, I am usually very un-coordinated but, I'm really good when it comes to running and I've been figure skating for a few years," I told him.

"Awesome, I'll have to take you to the skating rink sometime. So I can watch you," he smiled.

"Sure. Where do you want to go to college," I asked him.

"Basically any college that offers's soccer scholarships and has good surfing. Where do you want to go," he asked.

"Yale," I finished off my salad.

"Why do you want to go there," he leaned up against the tree.

"They have one of the best Adolescent Psychology programs and offer Academic scholarships," I told him.

"A doctor," He mused.

"I want to get a P.H.D in Psychology and specialize in Troubled Teens and possibly Children," I informed him.

"That's so cool. Are you taking the Adolescent class here," he asked.

"Yes, I am. So what do you want to major in," I inquired.

"I'm thinking about Law, or Medicine," He informed me.

"A doctor," I copied him and chuckled.

"Ya, my uncle is a doctor and when I get to visit him he always takes me to the hospital."

"That's really cool," I said sincerely.

"What's your favorite color," that question caught me off guard because it was random.

"Um…light blue. What's yours," I asked back.

"Brown," He ran his fingers threw my hair.

"What is your favorite animal," he asked.

"Sharks. Yours,"

"Probably Polar Bears," He looked at me and smiled.

"We should probably throw are trash away the bell's going to ring in a few minutes," I reluctantly informed him.

"Probably," He agreed and stood-up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

I bent down to grab my garbage and he grabbed his. Chase kept asking me questions about my favorite stuff on the way back to the commons. We walked in and threw our trash away. Out of the corner of my eye is saw Edward Cullen examining Chase and I.

"Bella what's your next class," Chase asked me once we were outside, again.

"Um…World History in Jefferson Building," I remembered.

"My class is in Jefferson, too. I'll walk you there."

Chase once again started to interrogate me about everything and anything. I think we were about halfway there when Chase reached out and grabbed my hand. I looked up at his face and smiled. He gave my hand a squeeze, and continued to ask me questions. Chase opened the door for me and I whole bunch of kids started to run into the building. I guess lunch was over. Chase grabbed my hand again and we started to walk. We got to room 113 and stood outside the classroom.

"Do you mind hanging out with me after school," he asked nervously.

"Not at all, what do you have in mind," I inquired.

"Well, I was thinking that you could come to my soccer practice with me. Then maybe dinner with me and my friends." He told me.

"I'd love to go to your practice, Chase. But, do you mind if I eat dinner with my friends tonight," I questioned nervously.

"Not at all, you have dinner with your friends. What is your last class?"

"Adolescents," I remembered that one.

"I'll be waiting for you outside of your classroom," He gave my hand one more squeeze and then left.

Chase is such an amazing guy. I've only known him for a few hours, but it feels like a lifetime. I was smiling all throw Mr. Miller's lecture on the Chinese Oracle bones, and didn't even pay attention. I just jotted random notes down. The bell rang and I jumped up from my seat. I made my way back to the Psychology building and found Adolescents. Mr. Dawson told me to sit in the back of the room. I sat down and started to read. Someone sat down in the chair next to me. I put my book away and looked up. Edward Cullen was looking at me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I smiled and he smiled back.

"Edward Cullen."

"So, I hear that you're the other soccer captain," I informed him.

"I am," He nodded his head.

"Cool, I also hear that you like surfing," I said.

"I love it," He has really short answers.

Mr. Dawson started to talk about Relationships. I took notes but I kept sneaking glances at Edward. I blushed one time when he caught me. The bell rang and I collected my stuff. I walked to the door and saw Chase leaning against the wall.

"Hey, how was class," he asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Oh my god, I learned so much about how the teenage mind works when it comes to relationships. Mr. Dawson was saying that girls usually have a thing for the bad boy or the school jock and guys usually have a thing for the nerd and Emo/Goth girls," I squealed.

"That's sounds interesting." He smirked.

He listened to me as I blabbed on and on about some really cool facts. He lead me to the soccer fields and I sat down on the side lines. I grabbed his backpack from him, and he left me there to go get changed. He came back laughing with his soccer buddies a few minutes later. He walked over to me and dropped his soccer bag down right by me. He winked at me and I blushed. He jogged off to the coach and his friends. I stared after him. He looked really good in those athletic shorts and a tight red shirt; showing his muscles perfectly.

The ran around a few times and stretched.

"Alright, Captains. Chose your teams," The coach ordered.

Chase and Edward took turns choosing different guys to be on their teams; for a scrimmage I suppose.

"Heads is shirts; tails is skins. Chase call it," the coach bellowed.

"Tails," Chase yelled back.

The coach flipped a coin, "Tails it is. Chase is skins. Edward is shirts."

Chase jogged over to me and smiled. He took his shirt off and I stopped breathing. He tossed me his shirt and jogged off. I put his shirt into his soccer bag. I am so coming to his practices from now on.

They scrimmaged for like 2 hours. I looked at my watch. They had been practicing for two hours. And surprisingly, I was never bored. They coach finally stopped them. They apparently tied. Chase huffed his way over to me.

"That was great! You are really good," I complimented.

"Thanks," He sounded out of breath.

I grabbed my book bag and his back pack. He grabbed his soccer bag and my hand. We walked to the locker room together. I waited outside for him. Some other's walked out and whistled when they saw me. Chase eventually walked out, with Edward.

"Hey," Edward and I said at the same time.

We laughed and Chase eyed us. I grabbed onto Chase's hand and he took his back pack. Edward's face fell, for some reason, and said that he would see Chase later. Instead of Chase asking me the questions, I asked him. We talked the entire way to the commons. We walked in and I saw Jordyn and Jacob eating. Chase insisted on buying me dinner, even though I wasn't eating with him. I thanked him and went to go sit with Jordyn and Jacob. I put my food down on the table.

"Hey, guy's," I greeted them and sat down.

"Hi, Bella. So I've heard a little gossip today," Oh no, here it comes.

"What did you hear," I played stupid.

"That you and Chase Collins ate lunch together and you went to his soccer practice," Jacob smiled.

"You might have heard correctly," I blushed to an extreme.

"Then why aren't you eating dinner with him," Jordyn asked me.

"Because I told him I wanted to eat dinner with my friends. He said it was fine," I took a bite of my salad.

"Are you going out with him again," they asked at the same time.

We all started to laugh.

"He's going to take me to the beach and teach my how to surf in Saturday," I smiled.

"Way to go! Your first day here and you have a date with Chase Collins," Jordyn and Jake gave me a hug.

"I need to call Alice and Rosalie," They would want to know.

"Who are Alice and Rosalie," Jake asked.

"My best friends from Phoenix and I'm sure they would love to talk to my Best friends from Forks."

"I would love to talk to them," Jordyn smiled.

"I'll call them when we get back home," I assured them.

Jordyn and Jacob started to silently laugh.

"What," I asked them.

"Nothing," They told me.

I eyed them until I know longer could. Someone had put their hands over my eyes.

"Um…hi," I said.

They started to laugh, "Guess who, beautiful," The voice said.

I instantly recognized the voice, Chase.

"Um…David," I joked.

"Who's David," Chase demanded.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Do you honestly not know," he inquired.

"Of course I do, Chase," I smiled and he dropped his hands.

Chase sat down next to me.

"What can I get you, handsome," I looked at him.

"Your cell phone number," he replied.

He handed me is phone and I added my name and picture under the contacts. He did the same thing to my phone.

"There," I handed his phone back.

"Thank you, gorgeous," He replied.

"I'm going back to my room," I announced and stood-up.

"To do what," Jordyn asked.

"I need to research some stuff," I grabbed my book bag, and trash.

"Can, I walk you back," Chase asked me.

I sighed, "I guess," then smiled.

He smirked and stood-up too. He grabbed my hand and I threw my trash away. We walked out of the building, with all eyes on us. Chase and I took turns asking each other questions. He asked me questions about my family and my birthday parties, for some odd reason.

I un-locked my door and tossed my bag on the floor.

"Nice bedding," Chase commented.

"Now you know my very large obsession with Sharks."

"Who is this," Chase asked and tossed Brutus in the air.

I snatched Brutus and cuddled him to my chest.

"This is Brutus," I smiled and sat down next to him.

"You need to get going," I said and shoved him off my bed.

"Why," he asked me with a reluctant face.

"Because I need to change," I blurted out.

Stupid word vomit, I blushed when he cracked a sexy grin.

"Out, Now," I opened the door for him.

He slowly walked out of the room, after planting a kiss on my cheek.

I need a walk. I grabbed my key and phone. I skipped, literally, out of the building. I decided to go right. I kept walking until I saw a sign that caught my attention: Shark Tank. Sounds promising. I followed the path and then I saw the Sharks. Beautiful, this is my new favorite place. And something else, rather someone. I can recognize that bronze hair, anywhere. I smiled and sat down next to him.

"Hey," I announced my presence.

"Oh! Um…hi," He actually blushed, a little.

"Come here often," I asked him.

"Ya, I love it down here. Good place to clear my head," He nodded his head.

"Can I sit with you," I questioned, nervously.

"Of course." He replied.

"So…where do you plan on going to college," I racked my brain for something to ask him, and that is what came out.

"Yale," He answered and I completely froze.

"Come again," I needed to make sure I heard right.

"Yale," He repeated.

"How ironic. That's where I was planning on going," His face lit up like a 5 year-old on Christmas morning.

"Well, I guess we will be seeing each other a lot," I smiled at the thought of that.

_Let's Start a Riot! Riot!_

_Let's Start a Riot!_

"Awesome ringtone," I complimented.

"Thanks," He smiled at me and answered his phone.

"Hey."

The person on the other line was saying something.

"Bella, I'll catch you later. It's my girlfriend Amy," He apologized and walked away.

_Everything is F'd up_

_Straight from the heart._

_Tell me what do you do when it all falls apart._

I dug through my purse until I found my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, where are you," Jordyn asked frantically.

"At the Shark tanks," I was glad Jordyn and I exchanged phone numbers yesterday.

"Oh. You said you were going to study and when you weren't here you scared me," Jordyn sounded relived.

"Sorry, I took a walk," I started to blush.

"No, it's fine. Are you up for a movie," Jordyn asked.

"Totally," I replied.

"I'm going to get the ice cream; you should be back by the time I get it. See you in a few," he squealed and hung up.

"Jordyn, Jake," I screamed, there was 4 cartons of chocolate ice cream, 2 bags of popcorn, a bag of chips, and a box of coke.

"What," they asked confused.

"How are we going to eat all this food," I questioned.

"I'm hungry, that's how," Jake assured me.

We sat down on our couch and Jordyn popped 'Step Up 2' in the DVD player. I grabbed a random carton of ice cream.

"So what's up with Edward? He's been staring at you all day," Jordyn asked.

"I don't know, because he has a girlfriend," I replied honestly.

"Jordyn and I thought he dumped her," Jake sounded disappointed.

"Well he didn't, and I'm tired," I jumped up.

"See you in the morning," Jordyn said and gave me a hug.

I waved at them and went into my room. I jumped onto my bed and set my alarm clock.

_I kissed a girl, and I liked it_

_It tasted like her cherry chap stick_

New text message:

**To: Bella**

**From: Chase**

Goodnight, beautiful.

See you in the morning

**To: Chase**

**From: Bella**

Goodnight, handsome

Can't wait for tomorrow

Then I plugged my cell phone in and shut my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer's is responsible for the characters; except for Jordyn and Jesse. Chase Collins goes to the movie 'Step Up 2'.**

Listen to 'Holiday by Green Day'

Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

My alarm clock went off and I sat up in bed. It was finally Saturday. Chase and I had been eating lunch, alone, every day. I had been coming to his soccer practices, every day. We paired up in Gym, every day. Our first date, outside of school, was today. I was totally hyped up. I got up and took a nice, hot, relaxing shower. I decided on my red bikini. I tied it on and put some shorts on, with my Phoenix sweatshirt. I put my hair in braids, put my glasses on, stuffed my Shark beach towel, book, make-up, hair brush, wet-suit, and extra-clothes into my book bag. I stuffed my cell- phone, key, and wallet into my purse.

I locked my door behind me and headed down the stairs. I walked out of the building and spotted Chase with his friends. I smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey, gorgeous," Chase greeted me and grabbed my hand.

"Hey, handsome," We smiled at each other.

"Ok, gross," Some guy that I didn't recognize bellowed.

"Bella, this is Emmett Cullen," Chase introduced us.

Emmett was huge. Like a serious muscle builder. Frankly, he scared me.

"This is Jasper Cullen."

Jasper was leaner, but still muscle. He had blonde hair, and looked a lot like Rosalie.

"You already know Edward."

Edward and I had been spending a lot of time, talking. When I went on my late night walks he would come and sit with me at the Shark tanks. We would pass notes to each other during class.

"This is Brad, James, Levi, and Daniel."

Those guys just looked all the same to me. They were all on the soccer team. Had blonde hair of some sort, and had muscle.

Chase led me to his car. He had a black SUV. I really don't speak car, so that's as good as it's going to get. Levi jumped into the front.

"Levi, you are riding in the back," Chase told him.

"Why?"

"Because Bella get's the front."

Levi groaned and got out of the front and I climbed in.

Brad and Levi were riding in the car with us. Daniel, Brad, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were taking Emmett's monstrous jeep.

Chase let me have full control over the radio. I turned Kiss 106.1 on and started to sing along to 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry. They guys groaned and said that this was a chick song, Levi said it was sexy. Chase glared at them. I flipped through the channels until the guys yelled a station out at me. I reluctantly went there, Eminem was playing. I dug my I-pod out of my bag and turned it on. I really didn't like rap. Chase apparently noticed, because he immediately changed the channel.

"Thanks, handsome," I smiled.

"Anytime, gorgeous," he assured me.

"Come on, Chase," Brad whined.

"Shut up! Bella doesn't like rap," Chase yelled at them.

"I'm riding with Emmett on the way back," Brad whispered.

"Me too," Levi agreed.

We arrived at the beach right when one of my favorite songs came on, 'When it all falls apart' by The Veronica's. I turned it up and sang along as the guys un-loaded the cars. Chase opened my door and grabbed my waist. That was new. He lifted me out of the car, and twirled me in circles. That was new.

I grabbed my bag and purse. The guy's wouldn't let me carry anything else. We walked down to the beach and found a shady spot. It was currently 70 degree's out here. I dropped my stuff and laid my towel out across the sand.

_Everything is F'd up_

_Straight from the heart_

_Tell me what do you do if it all falls apart_

I grabbed my cell-phone out of my purse.

"Hello?"

"Bella," the high- pitched voices screeched.

"Alice, Rose," I screamed back.

"We miss you so much," Alice was probably pouting right now.

"I miss you guy's too," I pouted.

"Where are you right now," Rosalie asked me.

"At the beach."

"Doing what," they urged.

"Having the really hot guy I'm dating teach me how to surf," I squealed.

"OMGOMGOMG," They screamed and I did too.

Alice was telling me about some new fashion tip that I should try and I then, noticed all the guys staring at me.

"It's a girl thing," I told them and they nodded their heads.

"So Bella tell me about mystery man, what's his name," Rosalie asked.

"Chase Collins. He's captain of the soccer team, and he knows how to surf," I squealed.

"Is he really cute," Rosalie questioned.

"I'll send Alice a picture," I promised.

I searched through my pictures and found my favorite; I sent it to Alice's cell.

"I just sent you guys a picture of him," I informed them

I waited for second, when I heard screaming in the background.

"He is gorgeous," Alice let me know.

"Way to go Bella," Rosalie praised.

My phone was suddenly ripped from my hands.

"Sorry ladies, but I had dibs on Bella today. She'll call you tomorrow," Chase said sweetly, then hung up on them.

"You really shouldn't have done that," I warned him.

"And why not?" he took a step towards me.

"Because they will inform me on how sexy you are, just based off of your voice. They will keep me on the phone all night. I won't be able to hang-out with you tomorrow because I'll be sleeping," I teased, but they probably would do that.

"Two reasons'; 1) I want you all to myself and 2) the screaming and squealing is really annoying," Chase explained to me.

"Fine, I'll talk to them later. Now are you going to help me surf or what," I tried to act enthused.

"You might want to put this on," Chase suggested and handed me a wet-suit.

"Thank you, but I have my own," I walked around him and over to my bag.

I yanked my wet-suit from my book bag. I held it up and the boy's came over to inspect. My suit was deep blue with a White Tip Reef Shark on the front. I bought it a few years ago, when I got my Scuba license. I shooed them away so I could put it on.

Chase was staring intently at me. It looked like he was debating something, with himself. I pulled my shorts off. I turned around so I was facing Chase. I smirked and lifted my sweatshirt off. I saw his breath hitch. I smiled at him and turned around. I bent down so I could put my penguin suit on.

**A/N- I call Wet-suits Penguin suits, because you can hardly move and you have to waddle around. They aren't very comfortable.**

Someone wrapped their arms around me from behind.

"Nice tattoo," Chase's deep voice rang in my ears.

I blushed. I had completely forgotten about my tattoo. I had gotten a tattoo last year, my birthday gift from Phil. It was a Tiger Shark, on my lower back.

"Thanks," I wiggled myself from his grasp.

I yanked, literally, my suit on. Chase was having difficulties with his. I laughed when he fell over. I already had mine on. I walked over to him and helped him up. He eventually got his own on.

"Will you zip me up," I asked him sweetly and turned around.

He pulled the zipper up very slowly. I could feel his breath on my neck. He zipped it all the way up and kissed my neck.

Chase and I hadn't really kissed yet. We wanted to really get to know each other first. I still wasn't his girlfriend yet, so guys kept hitting on me.

Chase was so sweet. He never let me buy my lunch or dinner. I bought an apple and milk for breakfast. He started to call me 'gorgeous' all the time so I started calling him 'handsome'. Those we our newly developed nick names for each other, but I want to come up with some better ones that mean something.

Chase was holding a surf board and talking to his friends. I walked, I had gotten my suit specially made so it fit perfectly and I could move around in it, over to them and they turned to look at me.

"Sweet suit, Bella," Levi commented.

"Is that your own wet-suit," Edward asked me.

"Yes, I bought it when I got certified in Scuba," I told them.

"Nice," Edward said and pounded my fist. Some guy ritual.

Chase grabbed my hand and we walked, well he waddled, down to the water. I stuck my foot it and it felt really nice. Chase led me out a little further. He stuck the board in the water, where it could barely touch, and got on. He patted the spot in front of him. I gave him the 'Are you serious' look. He put his arms around my waist and I jumped. I swung my leg over the board, so I was straddling it. Chase and I were facing each other now.

"Are we just going to sit here," I asked.

Instead of answering me he leaned in and crashed his lips to mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I tangled my hands in his hair and kissed him back. His put his tongue in my mouth. He broke away and kissed me sweetly, three more times.

"Wow," I said breathless.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," he replied, equally breathless.

"Me too," We smiled and heard clapping around us.

We looked around and saw the guy's clapping. Edward looked really sad, like he didn't want that to happen. What is up with him? Ever since Chase and I had been dating he was acting really strange when Chase was around.

"Are you guys going to surf or make-out some more," Emmett asked and laughed.

Chase slid off of the board.

"Bella can you stand up on the board," Chase asked.

"No," I squeaked.

"I'll help you," Chase promised.

I reluctantly let Chase help me stand on the board. I made it up, and then fell off. We tried to get me to balance on it at least 10 times. And every time I fell he just laughed. I'll get revenge later.

"Alright, I'm done," I gave Chase a quick kiss than, swam for shore.

I looked back and saw Chase waiting for a decent wave, in the words of Chase, to shred the knar. I found my towel and peeled my suit off. I grabbed my sunscreen, 80 SPF, and started to rub it on. I couldn't reach my back. I turned around and saw Edward coming up the beach. I waited for him to come over here. He did and peeled his suit off.

"Edward can you rub some sunscreen onto my back," I asked and handed him the bottle.

"Anything of you," He whispered and looked a little uncomfortable.

He started to rub it onto my shoulders and back. I saw Chase glaring at Edward, in the distant. How cute, Chase was jealous. Edward finished and I turned around to thank him. An idea, of revenge, popped into my mind.

"Thank you Edward," I said sweetly and gave him a hug.

"Any- anytime…B-Bella," Edward stuttered.

I bent down and grabbed my wallet. I slipped my sandals on.

"I'm going to buy something to eat," I told Edward.

"Let me come with you," He offered.

"Ok," I smiled and nodded my head.

Edward and I started to walk. I told him about Rosalie and Alice and he told me some funny stories about Emmett, trying to cook, and Jasper. I reluctantly got a burger and fries, because they didn't have salads. We walked back to our spot and saw the guys. Chase didn't look happy.

He was sitting down on a towel I walked over to him and sat down in his lap. I put the food down in-front of us. I kissed his cheek and ate a fry.

"What, no salad," He joked.

"No, so I have to eat this crap," I informed him and wrinkled my nose at the foul food.

So in case you haven't noticed by now, yes I am a vegetarian. He stuffed some fries into his mouth.

"Did you have fun surfing," I asked and took a bite of the burger.

"Yes, but I had more fun helping you," He smiled sweetly.

"Are you going back out," I inquired.

"Yea, do you want to," he asked, enthused.

"Na, I think I'll sun-tan." I took a drink of Dr. Pepper.

"Do you want me to rub some more sunscreen on your back," he whispered seductively.

I just nodded my head. We finished eating and Chase went to go throw the trash away. I laid down on my towel. Face-down. Chase came back and I handed him my sunscreen. He started to massage the lotion into my back. His touch was so gentle, but my body yearned for someone else's touch.

We packed the cars with the stuff that we brought to the beach. I climbed into Chase's SUV and he drove off. I let the guy's listen to rap, while I listened to my I-pod. The guy's slapped each other's backs, some weird guy ritual that we women will never understand. Chase said bye and walked over to me.

"Bella, you would do me the honor of going to the new restaurant called 'Angelo's' with me tonight," Chase asked me.

"Chase, I would love to go to dinner tonight," his face lit-up

"Great, I'll wait for you in your building lobby at 7," He kissed me.

I kissed back and we pulled away.

"I'll see you tonight," I promised and grabbed my stuff.

I was beaming the entire way back to my room. I knocked on Jordyn's door and waited for him to open it. Jake opened it and I walked in.

"Guess who's going to Angelo's with Chase Collins tonight," I squealed.

"Me!" we squealed together.

I love my friends.

"We have to get you ready," Jordyn said.

"Do you have any dresses," Jacob asked.

I shook my head-no.

"You know what that means," Jordyn said in a high-pitch voice.

"Shopping," We all screamed.

I went back to my room and changed my clothes. I put some jeans and a purple sweater that didn't cover my shoulders. I slung my purse over my shoulder and walked back to my friends.

"Let's go we have 5 hours before Chase comes," Jacob led us to his car.

He had a rabbit. We turned Kiss 106.1 on and drove off to the mall. I told them about my day and what my kiss with Chase was like. How Edward was acting really weird. We went to the only department store in Port Angela's.

"Try this one on," Jacob tossed a dress at me.

"And this," Jordyn tossed like 8 dresses at me.

After 27 different dresses we found the perfect one.

"What about this one," I came out of the dressing room, wearing a black dress that went to my ankles; the back of the dress started right bellow my tattoo.

"You look fabulous," Jordyn said matter of fact.

"You look absolutely exquisite," Jacob twirled me around.

"I think I'll get this one," I said right before I went back into the dressing room.

I put my clothes back on and we paid for the dress. We walked over to the shoe and accessory area. I put some silver heels on and stuck my foot out to admire them.

"You should get those," Jordyn encouraged.

"I'll probably never wear them again," I sighed.

Jordyn took the heel of my foot and put it back in the box. He came back a few minutes later with a bag.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I flung my arms around Jordyn

"You're welcome Bella," he handed me the bag.

Jacob came over to us with a small bag.

"Can I see what's in the bag," I reached out and tried to grab it.

"No, you can see before you leave with Chase," He stuffed it into his pocket.

"Please," I begged.

"No."

I pouted.

"We need to get going," Jordyn grabbed our hands and pulled us back to the car.

We laughed the entire way back to the car.

"This is the Potential Break-up song," We sang along with the radio.

"I love this song," I cried.

We pulled into the school parking lot. We laughed are way back to my room. They turned the T.V. and I went to go take a shower. I used my Strawberry Shampoo and Conditioner. I wrapped a towel around me and walked out of the bathroom.

I pulled a thong on and soon realized that I can't wear a bra with my dress. I pulled my dress on and I didn't need to wear a bra with the dress. Jordyn pulled me into the bathroom and blow- dried my hair.

He put my hair in a pony and then clipped it to my head. It was like a hair fountain. He found my contraption that puts jewels in my hair. He put some fake diamonds in my hair then sprayed it with hair-spray. I did my own make-up, slipped my glasses on, and walked out of the bathroom.

"How do I look," I twirled in a circle.

"Amazing," They said at the same time.

Jacob grabbed the bag from earlier and walked over to me.

"Here, Bella," He said and pulled a diamond bracelet out.

He put it on for me. He also put a matching necklace on.

"Are your ears pierced," Jacob asked.

I nodded my head- yes. He pulled some matching earrings out and I put them in. I looked at myself in the mirror. I actually looked nice.

"Bella you need to get downstairs," Jacob said and I looked at the clock.

It was 6:59. I grabbed my black purse and stuffed my key, wallet, and phone into it.

"Bye guy's" I gave them each a hug.

"Have fun Bella," They wished me luck.

I never take the elevator, but I was wearing heels. The doors opened and I saw Chase waiting for me. I took a deep breath and started to walk. My heels made a little sound so he turned around. My breath stopped, and I think his did too. He was wearing tux pants and a black dinner shirt.

"Bella you look absolutely breath- taking," I looped my arms through his.

"So do you, handsome," I replied.

"Let's get going," And he led me out of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I own Jordyn. I love him!**

Listen to 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden

'Mouth Shut' by The Veronica's.

Chapter 4- Date Night

**Bella's POV**

Chase led me to his SUV and held my door open.

"Why thank you kind sir," I giggled and got in.

"You're very welcome ma`am," He chuckled and shut my door.

He walked around to the other side and started the car.

Chase turned the radio on to my favorite station; Kiss 106.1. We drove to the restraint in silence, which was a little awkward; but mostly comfortable. He pulled up to 'Angelo's' and I gasped. Chase chuckled and I shot him a look.

"I'm not used to stuff this nice," I gave him another look.

He parked and came around to my side. He opened it and held out his hand. I grabbed it and stepped out of the SUV. I smiled down at him and dropped his hand. Instead I looped my arm through his.

Chase smiled down at me and gave me a sweet kiss. He continued to lead me to the entrance. The hostess smiled a little too warmly at Chase.

"Can I help you," she asked.

"I have reservations under Collins," Chase replied.

"Right this way," she grabbed two menus and showed us to a table in the back away from everyone else.

Chase pulled my chair out and pushed it in when I sat down. He sat down on the other side. The over-friendly hostess left, and I relaxed. I picked up my menu and skimmed over it.

"Chase this place is really nice," I told him and set the menu down.

"Bella, don't worry about anything; I have it all covered," Chase assured me and grabbed my hand from across the table.

"Can I get you anything to drink," our waiter asked and Chase released my hand.

"Water for me," I told him.

"Iced Tea," Chase ordered and looked back at me.

The waiter left and I picked my menu back up. Scanning through the columns, I found a vegetarian dish that looked good. It was the 'Vegetarian Lasagna'. It had no beef, fresh vegetables, and it was not too expensive.

"Bella do you know what you want," Chase inquired with a small yet sweet smile.

"Yes, do you," I asked right back.

He merely nodded, and then the waiter set our drinks and bread basket down on the secluded table.

"May I take your orders," he flipped his little book open and looked at me.

"I would like the Vegetarian Lasagna please," I told him then handed the menu up to him, and he turned to Chase.

"Pot Roast," Chase kind of demanded and practically threw the menu at the poor guy.

I scooted back until my back was against the back of the chair. Then I gently placed my hands in my lap.

"Now that we're alone, I want to know everything about you Bella," Chase sighed and smiled sheepishly.

"Well I want to know everything about you Chase. So you first," I urged.

"Fine," Chase agreed and cleared his throat.

"Well my family is really rich. My dad is Luke Collins the number one neurosurgeon in the country, and my mom is Gracie Collins the top law attorney in the country. Then you know my older brother, Jackson Collins is our school Dean. So that's my family," Chase finished.

"Then tell me about your childhood," I had a small grin on my face.

"When I was little I got whatever I wanted. Plus being rich didn't help. I remember making our butler's play trucks, firefighter, and war with me. I ordered them around so much. My mansion is huge. We have everything imaginable to do. Jackson didn't like to play with me a lot because he's a whole ten years older then me so he liked different stuff. I didn't really see my mom and dad a whole bunch during the day, but we still managed to have a great family relationship," Chase took a breather and started to talk again.

"Um…I was defiantly a spoiled brat. I picked on kids at school, and just got worse when I turned thirteen; which is why my parent's sent me to Bishop Academy, and the fact that my brother was the Dean; but they thought that a new school, my brother around, and basically a boarding school would help straighten me out. So I've been coming to Bishop Academy since I was fourteen, and I practically rule the school. Well except for the Cullen's," Chase told me with a smile at the very end.

"Wow. It seems that you had a very _hard_ childhood," I smiled sarcastically.

"Well now you know my childhood, may I know yours," he asked me quietly and nervously.

I sighed, "Do you really want to know about my boring life?"

"Yes, but only if you will share it with me," hmm, always the chivalrous one.

"Alright then, my mother is Renee Swan; she just got remarried to my step- dad Phil. She kept her own last name though. My step- dad Phil is a minor league baseball player, and my dad is Charlie Swan the Chief of Police. When I was still very little my mom escaped with me from Forks to Phoenix. I was living with her there, but I really missed my dad. I spent every summer in Forks with him till I was fourteen. I remember seeing all the other little girls with their dad's but I never had one. I was always picked on at school. It was really bad, they bullied me so hard and I was even sexually harassed a few times," I looked up at Chase and saw hurt behind his eyes because he was the bully and I was the bullied.

"Kindergarten through 6th grade was the easiest. But when I hit junior high, that's when all of my problems started. I was bullied even harder and pressured even harder. Sometimes from my mom but it was always kids at school and my teacher's. I was the golden child. But then I started to get really depressed," I took a deep breath to steady myself and try to blink back the tears.

"Bella you don't have to finish. If you want to wait till we're alone and you trust me more, I understand," Chase offered quietly.

I nodded and excused myself to the bathroom. I eventually found it. I entered and leaned on the counter. I pulled out my cell- phone and called Rose.

"Hello," she obviously didn't look at the caller I.D.

"Rosalie," I breathed out in relief.

"Bella," she sounded alarmed, but she knew me too well to know that I was not alright.

"Hey, um…I'm on my date with Chase right now," I told her.

"Then why are you talking to me," she used her 'duh' and 'I'm confused' voices.

"Because we were talking about our childhood, and I almost started to cry at the table; I got up to the part where I went into depression," I explained quickly.

"Oh, sweetie, I want you to take a deep breath for me right now…alright is your make-up smudged," she cooed.

I checked my face in the mirror; all clear.

"No."

"Good. When you feel that you are ready to tell him your story, make sure you have your cell-phone and call me if things go wrong or you start to hyperventilate. And if something bad happens do not do it. Do you understand me Bella? Alice and I love you too much for that to happen again," Rosalie's voice started to get louder.

"I promise," I assured her.

"Wonderful. Now I want you to leave the bathroom and go back to Chase. I love you, bye," she finished and hung up.

I fixed my hair and headed back to the table. Our food was just being brought out when I sat back down. Chase looked at me with a worried expression on his face. I gave him a small assuring smile and looked down at my food. It looked really good.

We ate the rest of our meal in an awkward silence. The waiter took our plates away and gave Chase to bill. I tried to give him my credit card but he said no and paid for it himself.

Chase lead me back out to the SUV and helped me in. I buckled myself in and waited for Chase to situate himself and turn the car on. He turned Kiss 106.1 on again, and we were met with more awkward silence.

I had enough of the not talking so I took a big breath and said the first words.

"Look Chase I'm sorry. It's just that I've been through a lot in my past and it still hurts to talk about it. I understand if you don't want to see me anymore," I was on the verge of crying again and Chase stopped me from going on.

"Bella Hun, I'm not going to stop dating you just because you won't tell me about your past. I want to help you work through all that pain inside of you. When you are ready you can tell me," Chase grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

I nodded and glanced up at him. He went back to focusing on the road and I went back to working on my breathing.

When we arrived back at the Academy, Chase gave me a goodnight kiss and we went our separate ways. The minute I got into my room the flood gates burst. I slammed my door shut and threw myself on my bed. I knew my make-up was running down my face, but I couldn't stop. I had successfully managed to keep those dark memories out of my head until now.

I've had a lot of pain in my life that I have kept well hidden and just thinking about my past brings me to tears.

There was a knock on my door, so I slowly got up and opened it. Jordyn and Jacob were standing there clad in their PJ's. I was still crying, loudly I might add. They pulled me into my room, shut the door, and just held me while I cried. Eventually I calmed down enough to where they put some PJ's on me and we sat on my bed.

There were no questions asked that night.

The next morning I woke up with my eyes red, puffy, and sore. I looked around my room and saw Jordyn and Jake sleeping on an air mattress in the middle of my room.

I got up and tip toed into my bathroom. I called Rosalie.

"Bella are you alright," she answered on the first ring.

"Well I cried myself to sleep last night," I laughed dryly.

"I'm sorry we weren't there for you," Rosalie apologized sadly.

"Rose its fine. I have Jake and Jordyn with me," I smiled into the mirror.

"They're gay right," she asked.

"Yes, so don't worry. Is Alice there with you," I retorted.

"Ya do you want to talk to her?"

"Please."

I heard moving around in the background and it suddenly got louder so that meant she had put me on speaker.

"Hey Bella, Rose told me about last night," Alice's voice immediately calmed me down.

"Hi Alice, for the record I did have fun at least," I tried to shy away from the conversation that I knew was going to happen.

"Oh no you don't missy, we have to talk about it," Alice told me angrily.

"Fine," I was in no mood to argue with them right now.

"Bella you need at least one person at the Academy to know about your past. Jake and Jordyn seem like they care. Today is Sunday, so you have all day. But I want you to tell them. Without Rosie and me there who knows what you could do. We almost lost you once and that is not happening again," Alice demanded so I knew she meant business.

"You're right," I sighed and slid down onto the floor.

"Of course I am. So Rose and I will talk to you later, I love you," Rose and Alice both said the last part in unison and hung up.

I stood up and walked out of the bathroom to find Jake and Jordyn sitting up and looking at me.

"Are you alright," Jordyn asked softly.

"For now. But in order for you guys to understand why I was so upset last night you need to know some things," I explained and sat on my bed.

They crawled up and joined me. They laid a blanket over all of us and we leaned against the wall, which had my shark stuffed animals and some pillows cushioning us from the hard wall.

And so…I told them everything.

**A/N- So? You got a little glimpse of Bella's past but not all. Some of you have probably already guessed some of it, but not all of it! I am starting this new thing for THIS STORY ONLY!**

**When I get 15 good reviews I will post a special chapter. This chapter will be from a book that I have not let anyone else see. It is completely original with all my own characters.**

**The review MUST have the following:**

**1) Things you liked**

**2) Things you didn't like**

**3) What you think I could improve**

**I really hate bribing you guys to review but I really want your honest feedback. So I am bribing you.**

**I shall be waiting for those reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Loving the feedback that I am getting. I guess my bribing tactic is working. Just a few more, then I will set a new goal. So here is my new chapter.**

Listen to 'Pocketful of Sunshine' by Natasha Bedingfield

Then

'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne

**Bella's POV- 2 weeks later**

I will admit that I have been avoiding Chase as much as possible. Jordyn and Jake have been more relaxed around me but in their defense, it was a lot to take in. People have started to notice my mood change; most of them assumed it was PMS. Except for Jordyn and Jake, they knew the truth.

I've mostly spent the last two weeks by myself, just thinking. I've sat in the back and observed. Chase really wasn't the guy I thought he was. He still picks on kids, acts like he owns the school, and has a really big ego. Needless to say, he's not the guy I liked. He hasn't even attempted to talk to me. Yet I still really like him.

Classes started to get harder, as the teacher's were cramming in last minute stuff before Christmas break; which was coming up next Friday. Frankly, my teachers started to hold me to higher standards then everyone else. It wasn't fair. I had my quarter exams next week so I was in major study mode.

This is why I am currently in the library, studying for my Shakespeare test; instead of eating dinner.

"Bella," someone called.

I ignored them, when they come around the corner. It was Jordyn.

"Are you still studying?"

"Yes, and I'll be done in a few hours," I yawned and opened my notebook up.

"No," Jordyn commanded and grabbed my notebook.

"Give that back," I tried to snatch it back from him, but he was not having that.

"When was the last time you ate something," Jordyn looked at and I gave him a guilty expression.

"Like three days ago," I grinned sheepishly, and Jordyn looked shocked.

"Why haven't you been eating," Jordyn demanded.

"I kind of forgot," I shrugged and opened my history textbook.

"You forgot to eat."

"Food has not been at the top of my list lately," I replied in my 'isn't that obvious' tone.

"If you don't eat something you are going to make yourself sick. And I promised Alice and Rosalie that we would take care of you," Jordyn started to shove my stuff back into my bag.

"When have you talked to Alice and Rose," I frowned in confusion.

"We talk a lot actually," Jordyn grabbed my bag and wrapped his hand around my wrist.

As much as I tried to escape his grasp, I'm too weak. He dragged me to the commons. I just about passed out from lack of sleep and food. Jordyn had to wrap his arm around my waist to keep me from falling down.

We entered to commons and everyone turned to look at us. Chase looked at me with a worried look on his face. Jordyn led me to a table in the back where Jake was sitting. Jordyn sat me down but kept his arm around me. Jake placed a salad down in front of me and ordered me to eat.

I complied and ate the salad. It tasted so good after 3 days of nothing.

"Promise to never starve yourself again," Jordyn looked me in the eyes.

"Jordyn I want to but I just can't make a promise I can't keep," I replied sadly and continued to eat.

Jake pushed a coke to me and I gladly drank it. Someone sat down in the seat next to me; I ignored them.

"Bella are you alright? You look like you haven't slept in days," a smooth velvet voice informed me.

"Honestly Edward? I'm not ok," I stood up hastily and ripped my bag from Jordyn's grip.

My intention was to storm out of the commons but I was stopped by Chase.

"Bella we need to talk. You haven't been answering my phone calls, and you refuse to talk to me," Chase called me out on my actions.

"Not right now," I whispered and tried to get past him.

He put him arm out in front of me so I couldn't leave. I started to get really dizzy and Chase just kept rambling on.

That's when everything went black.

* * *

"_What has been up with her lately," someone asked._

"_It's not our story to tell," that was Jake, defiantly._

"_Do you know why she hasn't been answering my calls," that was Chase._

"_She told us that you've been ignoring her," that was Jordyn._

"_Well I've been calling her multiple times a day for 2 weeks," Chase sounded like he was really frustrated._

_The door opened and closed._

"_Is she awake yet," a velvety voice asked, Edward._

"_Not yet," Jake replied._

* * *

"_Bella this is a promise ring. You're the one. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise that I will wait for you, keep true too you, and that one day we will get married," Jeremy looked down into my eyes and I saw that what he promised was true._

"_And I promise that after I graduate; I will move in with you, marry you, and maybe after college start a family," I looked up at him and saw a huge smile on his face._

"_I love you," he slipped the ring onto my finger and I started to cry._

"_And I love you," I stood on my tip toes and locked my arms around his neck._

_He leaned down and kissed me._

_

* * *

_

Someone was running their finger through my hair, which felt really good, but it woke me up. I opened my eyes and looked right into Jeremy's deep blue eyes. I smiled and gave him a small kiss.

"_Last night was…" he was lost for words._

"_Amazing," I sighed and snuggled some more into his chest._

"_I was going to say one of the best nights of my life, but amazing works just as well," he retorted and held me closer._

_We just cuddled and kissed a little longer until Jeremy groaned._

"_I need to go to work."_

"_No," I argued._

"_How about tonight we eat dinner with my parents?"_

"_Alright, what time?"_

"_I'll pick you up at 5," he let go of me and got out of my bed._

_I sat up and clutched the sheet to my chest. Jeremy got dressed and gave me a chaste kiss before heading out the door._

_

* * *

_

5 o'clock could not come any sooner. But it was finally 5 o'clock. The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. I smiled before I opened the door, but it wasn't Jeremy. It was the police.

"_Can I help you?"_

"_Are you Isabella Swan," one of the men asked._

"_Yes, is something wrong," I inquired._

"_Do you know Jeremy Night," they asked and my heart clutched._

"_He's my boyfriend," I answered and grabbed the door for support._

"_Bella who's at the door," my mom asked and she rounded the corner._

"_I'm detective Winston and this is my partner detective Harvey. I'm sorry, but we are here to inform you that Jeremy Night died in a fatal car crash," he sadly looked at me._

_I started to cry and my mom grabbed onto me. She said something to the police and shut the door. She led me to the couch, held me while I cried, and whispered stuff into my hair._

_But my mind just kept saying "Jeremy is dead. Gone forever."_

* * *

"NO!"

I shot up in my bed, crying.

"Bella what's wrong," Edward asked.

But all I could whisper is, "He's dead," over and over.

"Who's dead," Edward asked and moved closer to me.

"JEREMY," I screamed at him.

"Ok, you guys need to leave now," Jordyn ordered and sat down on the bed and pulled me into a hug.

Chase, Edward, and Jesse left my room and Jake shut the door.

Jordyn just held me as I broke down. I cried for an hour then I calmed down. My breathing was still ragged.

"Do you want to talk about it," Jordyn asked sweetly but not pressuring.

"I probably should," I sighed and Jake sat down on the other side of me.

"Let's start at your date with Chase," Jake suggested.

"Alright, I did have fun. We were talking about our past, he got all the way through a version of his and I started on mine. I got right to the part where the depression started. Then I left the table because I was about to cry and I just wasn't ready for him to know, who knows what he would think? He would probably only continue to date me out of pity," I scowled into Jordyn's shoulder.

"Bella listen to me. Chase really likes you, he has been asking Jake and I about you all week, he has been calling your phone multiple times a day for 2 weeks straight, I saw the look he had on his face when I dragged you into the commons, he tried to talk to you right before you passed out, he carried you all the back here, he has been anxious the whole time you were passed out, and he refused to leave your side when you were passed out," Jake informed me.

"Really," I sniffled.

"Really really."

"I guess I should talk to him," I sighed and tried to get up.

"You may talk to him after you talk to us," Jordyn compromised.

"Fine. So we didn't really talk the rest of the night, he told me that he wasn't going to stop dating me because I wouldn't tell him about my past, and that he wanted to help me work through all of my pain and hurt. So I came back here and cried the rest of the night. Then I told you guys about my past because Rosalie and Alice said that someone here has to know. They didn't want to lose me again, or permanently lose me," I shuddered at the memory when they almost lost me.

Jake nodded at me in encouragement.

"So I basically shut down. I kept to myself and observed. Then my teachers started to pressure me a lot more and held me to higher standards. Then with the quarter exams coming up, I studied myself to death. Then Chase turned out to be a different person when I wasn't around. He still picks on other people. But I still really like him! And with all the studying and thinking, I honestly forgot about food. I was studying all night long and skipping meals. I would put my face into multiple pillows so no one could hear me crying. I was killing myself. Then you guys made me eat something and Chase tried to talk to me and I passed out from exhaustion," I took a long deep breath.

"Why did you wake up screaming," Jake asked me.

"I started to have memories about Jeremy; which turned into nightmares. The first one was when he gave me the promise ring, when I gave him my virginity, and when he died," some more tears fell down my face.

"So that's why you were screaming and crying, you were remembering Jeremy's death."

I nodded and wiped my eyes, "you would think I would be out of tears by now."

We started to laugh and I was breathing normally.

"I guess I should go talk to Chase now," I looked out the window.

"Yes you should."

"Where would he be?"

"Probably in his room," Jake told me and I looked at him, nodding.

"OH! He is in building 1 room 67," Jake grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks," I stood up and grabbed some new clothes.

I started to change, not really caring that Jordyn and Jake were in the room.

"So how long was I out?"

"The rest of that day, yesterday, and most of today," Jordyn answered.

"I missed a lot of school! Now I'm behind with my studying, maybe I should talk to Chase later and study the rest of the night," I whined and turned to face Jordyn and Jake.

They were shaking their heads no.

"You're right, I need to talk to Chase," I breathed in and out.

I grabbed my purse and cell-phone, put my glasses on, waved bye to Jordyn and Jake, and headed to building 1.

My walk was pretty peaceful except for everyone asking if I was ok. Eventually I got so mad that I started to tell them that it was my time of the month, no more questions were asked.

I arrived at the building and started up to the 6th floor.

60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 66, and 67; Chase's room. I bit my lip and knocked on the door. There was some movement on the other side then the door swung open. Chase looked surprised to see me. He soon recovered and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I hugged him back, tightly.

"Thank god," he sighed into my hair.

"I'm sorry. For everything these past two weeks," I hid my face in his chest.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you about your past, you clearly aren't ready to tell me and I'm perfectly fine with that," he apologized and gripped me tighter.

Some other boys opened their doors to see what was going on. Chase told them to back off, and he shut the door. He never let go of me, and I didn't plan on letting him go anytime soon.

"I've missed you so much," Chase told me.

"Me too, I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls. I never got them so I figured you didn't want to talk to me," I sniffled.

"I called you so much and when you didn't answer I thought you didn't want to talk to me. Jordyn and Jake got so annoyed with me because I asked them about you every hour," he laughed and so did I.

"I had just basically shut down. I was reliving my past and I put my walls back up. My teacher's were holding me to higher standards and pressuring me, and with the exams coming up I started to pressure myself and I went into major study mode. That's why I passed out; I was staying up all night, not eating, and studying so much. My body couldn't handle it anymore," I took a deep breath and clutched Chase tighter.

Chase led me to his black leather couch and sat down. He scooted till he was against the arm rest and laid his feet out across the rest of the couch. I was curled up on top of him, except I moved my arms so they were around his neck and my head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me.

"Bella if you ever start to doubt me again, I want you to tell me," Chase requested.

"Ok."

"And when you need space, tell me," he started to rub my back.

"Ok."

"So this brings me to my next question. Even though we haven't really been seeing each other these last 2 weeks, I still really like you and care about you. Will you be my girlfriend," he whispered the last part into my ear.

"I don't know, Chase. You don't really know anything about me," I almost sat up but I wanted to hold him some more.

"But I want to, and we can work through this. You can tell me stuff when you want, not all at once," he tried convincing me.

"I really don't deserve you," I moaned.

"You don't deserve to be happy? Bella I've seen you and I know enough about you to know that you are the most unselfish person I know. You put your happiness behind others happiness. You deserve to be happy too," he sounded a little angry.

He was right. It was just my walls telling me no. I smiled to myself, leaned up, and kissed him. It was soft and pure.

"Is that a yes," Chase grinned.

"Yes," I giggled and kissed him again.

Chase pulled me closer to his body and turned the kiss into a rough one. We made out for a little while, but I pulled back so I could breathe.

"So who's Jeremy," Chase wondered.

"I'll tell you later. I really don't want to talk about him right now," I knew there was sadness in my voice.

"When you're ready," he reminded me.

"Hmm," I snuggled closer to him.

"It's dinner time," Chase said.

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care if you're hungry or not, you are going to eat something," Chase laid down the law.

"If you insist," I sighed and got off of him.

"I do," he joked and stood up.

He walked over to his desk and grabbed his phone and wallet. Then he came back over to me and grabbed my hand; leading me out the building. Once we got out of the building he dropped my hand and draped his arm over my shoulders. I put my arm around his waist and we walked to the commons.

It felt as if a big weight was lifted off of my chest. Of course I was still being crushed, but ya.

Chase got a burger and fries, I got a large Caesar salad, and we got a coke to share. I had to let go of Chase but I stood right by him. He carried our food to the booth that Jordyn and Jake were sitting at. I slid into the booth and Chase slid in right next to me. I leaned on him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"So are you guys dating again," Jordyn looked between us.

"Jordyn, Jake I would like you guy to meet my boyfriend Chase," I smiled and emphasized the boyfriend.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Jordyn smiled and cocked his head.

The rest of dinner we chatted about random things we could think of. I was finally happy for the first time in a long time.

**A/N- So how did you guys like it? The italics if you didn't catch on were memories and the first one was a conversation between the boys. Can't wait for your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- thanks for the reviews I got. I hope you all had a fabulous Christmas. I didn't, but that's a whole other story. So back to my story, well except for the twilight and chase character's those aren't mine. But Jackson and Jordyn are mine. Anyway…**

_Listen to '_

**Edward's POV**

_This isn't good. This isn't good. This isn't good. What am I going to do!_

"Dude Eddie, what's with the pacing around the room," Emmett asked and grabbed another smuggled beer.

"I'm trying to calm down," I yelled at him.

"Chill man," he laughed and returned to the couch.

"Edward what's wrong," Jasper asked.

"I'm a coward that's what," I hung my head in my hands.

"Why?"

"Because I should have asked Bella out before Chase got to her," I groaned.

"Ah, so this is about Bella," Jasper confirmed.

"YES!"

"Alright first you need to calm down. Now tell me what's bothering you, exactly," Jasper commanded.

"I fucking knew Chase would be the one to get her. I've always hated him; no good weasel. But I couldn't ask her out because I had to deal with Amy; clingy bitch. Then Chase turned on his fucking charm. He's no good for her. Bella is an angel sent from heaven, but so naive; doesn't she know that he's going to break her heart? I heard him and his groupies talking the day she got here and there was hand shaking and that evil look on their faces, fucking asshole's," I vented.

"Kodiak moment! Edward Cullen just swore! Alert the media," Emmett laughed and continued to laugh when I gave him a dirty look.

"How do you know that Chase is just using Bella? What if he actually cares about her," Jasper asked.

"Because Chase Collins isn't capable of emotions or loving another human being other than himself," I shouted in his face.

"So what are you going to do," Emmett inquires and chugs the rest of his beer.

"I'm going to find out what the weasel is up to," I chuckled evilly.

**Chase's POV**

Bella really is an amazing girlfriend. She is always coming to my practices, helping me with my homework and anything I don't understand. I'm starting to fall for her. But that stupid Edward Cullen has befriended her and I don't like the way he looks at her.

I'm starting to wish I never made the bet.

**Bella's POV**

Chase's first game, against Port Angeles Beaver's, is this week. It's a home game so we will not be traveling for it.

Christmas Break starts this weekend and I was planning on going to Charlie's for the weekend.

**Really short, but I added some insight to other character's. Review, please. Next chapter will be longer. I just have a lot going on right now so updates will be whenever I finish. I hope I haven't lost any of you guys that read my stuff.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. Longer like I promised. Life sucks right now, so I will write when I get time and when I feel like it. So, remember that whole thing about if I get good reviews I will post a chapter from one of my real stories, that no one else has read? Ya, which is still in play and I only need a few more before I will post the first chapter. I bet you guys would like it. So if you want the rules for reviews, it's at the bottom of Chapter 4. Now ending my babble, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Just Jordyn, Jesse, and Jackson!**

Listen to 'I Hate Everything about You' by Three Days Grace.

Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

"Come on baby, just let me drive you," Chase was practically begging at my feet.

"I already told you, the Cullen's are going home and they live 15 minutes away from Charlie. It only makes sense for them to drop me off. Plus they offered to drive and it would be rude to disincline," I argued calmly.

"Please," he softly gripped my shoulders.

"Why must you insist that you drive," I asked him.

"Because you are my girlfriend and I want to spend time with you before you leave," he pouted.

"I'll only be gone till Monday. Plus it is Christmas Break. We have 3 weeks to spend time together," I pointed out to him.

"But when you get back, you're going Christmas shopping with Jacob and Jordyn, we are going on the Ski Trip, the guys that end up staying always hang around me, it might snow so we'll end up messing around with them outside, then movie night, we will have practically no time _alone_," he explains and then grins at me.

"I'm not having sex with you," I tell him once again.

"I know," he sighs into my neck.

"I'm riding with the Cullen's, end of story," I say.

He grunts, "You just ruined my fun."

"Sorry, I'll shut-up now," I giggled and look up into his blue eyes.

"Thank you," he grins cheekily and shoves me onto the bed.

I fall backwards, and giggle when Chase crawls on top of me like a predator hunting for its food. Which in this case I would be the food. Hmm.

He captures my lips into a heated kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He nibbles on my lower lip, asking for entrance. I comply and he shoves his tongue into my mouth. It felt so good.

His hand started to travel down my arm and to my stomach. It slipped under my shirt and I immediately stopped kissing him and shoved him off me.

"Chase I said I'm not ready," I scowl at him.

"I know I'm sorry. I just can't keep control when we are making out," he explains and I stand up.

I slip my jacket on, flip my hair out from the jacket, and slip my ballet flats on.

"Well maybe you should try," I sneer and slam the door shut.

_Why does he always have to do that? I tell him no, yet he does it anyway._

I start walking down the hallway when I hear a door slam.

"Hey, we aren't done with this conversation," Chase yells at me from behind.

"Yes we are," I turn around not realizing how close he is.

I shove him away and give him a dirty look.

"No we aren't. I'm driving you to your dad's house and that's final," he crosses his arms.

"No! I'm riding with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. It makes no sense for you to waste gas driving me all the way to Forks and then all the way back here. They are heading there anyway, they offered to drive me, and I said yes. Get over it," I shout in his face.

"Why are you so stubborn," he growls and throws his arms in the air.

"Me? You are the one acting like a big baby," I point at him.

"You are so frustrating," he insults.

"Well it takes one to know one! All I ever did was ask my boyfriend to not feel me up because I'm not ready, and what does he do; sticks his hand up my shirt while we were kissing. Do you know how frustrating that is," I retort.

"All I was doing was touching my girlfriend. God, why do you always have to take stuff to extremes,"!

Kids were gathering around us now and I realize that we had moved together and our chests were touching now. But that didn't stop me.

"You are such a hypocrite! You are the one taking things to extremes. Like me being friends with Edward, you automatically think I'm having an affair with him," I poke his chest.

"So you admit it then," he shouts in my face.

"Nothing is going on with me and Edward. We are friends, Chase. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because I know Cullen better than you do," he does have a point there but still, I won't let him know that.

"If you honestly think that I would cheat on you then you don't know me at all," I turn around and hit the down button for the elevator.

The door opens and I look back at Chase.

"And if you don't know me, then maybe we shouldn't date anymore," I choke out.

Then the elevator door closes. I take deep breaths, and try to hold the tears back. It wasn't working, a few tears had escaped. The door open again and I start to walk out of the building.

"Baby wait!"

I look back and realize Chase had run down the stairs after me. _It never ends does it?_

"Leave me alone," I whisper and start to sprint.

"Please wait," he grabs my upper arm.

I shake his hand away and start to run. I can hear him running after me. He is yelling at me to stop running and calmly talk to him but I push on. Guys turn and look at us, some laughing and some asking what's wrong. The scenery is passing right before my eyes as I run faster than I ever have.

I run into my building and up the stairs. Chase is right there running after me. He was catching up, but I beat him to the door. I open it then shut it in his face. I stop right in-front of my dorm room and fish through my pockets for the key. I find it and open my door slightly.

I squeeze through the small opening and immediately shut it and lock it. I put my ear to the door and hear Chase sigh. I also hear the elevator ding. _Finally. _

* * *

I didn't answer any of Chase's text messages or phone calls. I also skipped out on lunch and dinner. I was currently going through some of my unpacked boxes, when I came across a box I vowed to never open again.

I started to cry. All of the memories came flooding into my mind. I managed to get my phone and call Rosalie.

"Hey sweetie," she greets cheerfully.

I cry into the phone and hear Rosalie call for Alice in the background.

"Bella honey, you need to calm down," Alice orders.

"I can't," I wail like a baby.

"What happened?"

"I found the box with all his stuff in it. I accidently opened it. And…and…," I couldn't even finish my sentence.

I curled up into a ball on the floor. Rosalie and Alice stayed on the phone soothing me until I fell asleep.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Alice she's losing it. We have to help her," I pleaded.

"We can't. She is miles away Rose," Alice reminds me.

"I can't believe we thought she could do this," I sigh and sit on the couch.

"Rose all we can do is hope she doesn't start to cut again," Alice told me and pulled me into a hug.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next day on my floor in fetal position. I vaguely remembered what happened last night. I remember fighting with Chase, Chase running after me, finding the box…the box. That stupid box with all those painful memories I want to forget about.

Then I remember calling Rosalie and Alice. I fell asleep on the floor like this. No wonder my back hurts. I get up off the floor and walk to the bathroom mirror to inspect the damage from all the crying I did last night.

My eyes are puffy, red, and sore, my cheeks are tear stained, my nose is plugged up, and my throat hurts. _Just peachy._

Then I remembered what day it is. Today I was leaving to spend the weekend with Charlie. Well good. I need time to think and get away from school. Even though I go to a boys school there is more drama here than back home.

I entered my closet and pulled out my black duffle bag. I stuffed it with Brutus and Shiver, my polar bear, some warm clothes, and my bathroom stuff. Edward told me they wanted to hit the road after breakfast. So I figured I would eat breakfast this morning.

_I'm so paranoid. _I kept looking over my shoulder for a sign of Chase following me, the whole way to the commons. But he wasn't following me. No he was stuffing his face with bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes. It was rather disturbing, actually. I bought a coffee and toast with peanut butter on it.

I walked by Chase and he didn't even look up at me. I glanced around and saw Edward waving his hand at me. I sauntered over to him and sat down.

"Good morning Bella," Edward greeted with a breath taking crooked smile.

"Morning Edward," I replied with a smile.

"Sup squirt," Emmett pounded fists with me and laughed.

"Hi Bella," Jasper chuckled.

"Hey guys. So are we still leaving after breakfast," I asked them and took a swig of my coffee.

"Hell yes. I want to stop at this little Café for lunch so we should head out when we're done here. Edward how about you go with Bella and get her stuff," Emmett suggested.

"Alright. Bella are you done eating," Edward turned and asked my politely.

"Yes I am. We'll meet you guys at the jeep," I replied and Edward stood with me.

Edward and I walked out of the commons together, and I didn't fail to notice that Chase looked like he was about ready to rip Edward's head off.

We ended up talking about our parents on the way to my room. I told him all about Renee and Phil and Charlie. Then Edward told me all about his mom, Esme, and his father Carlisle.

We shortly arrived at my room and Edward looked shocked at all my shark stuff.

"Wow."

"I know. I have a little obsession with them," I blushed and giggled nervously.

"Little?"

"Ok a huge obsession," I gave in.

Edward insisted on carrying my duffle and after a long argument…he won. So he carried my duffle outside to Emmett's jeep for me.

Jasper and Emmett were arguing, loudly, and which radio station we were going to listen to. Emmett said some rap station and Jasper said 106.1. They never came to an agreement so I put one of my CD's in.

The CD was the Tarzan Soundtrack. The both settled with this, chucked their bags in the back, and Edward helped me into the Jeep. And for some reason he left a tingling sensation on my waist, where he had touched me.

Jasper and Emmett were in a heated discussion about Football. Edward and I were uninterested; besides that fact that Edward preferred soccer and I hate and don't understand football. So Edward started his own conversation with me.

"So what was with Chase this morning," he asked me.

"I don't I know," I pathetically lied.

"You are a horrible liar you know that? I heard about your fight, I think the whole school did," he chuckled.

Me on the other hand groaned and cursed.

"So what was it about," he asked.

"He was pissed that you guys were driving me home, and insisted that he drove me," I gave him the majorly edited version.

"What else," damn him. He caught on that I wasn't telling him everything.

"So then he said we would barely have any alone time over to break. I um…told him I wouldn't have…um sex…with him. So we settled for making out on his…bed. The he uh…um slipped his hand…this is so embarrassing…up my shirt after I told him no. So I got mad at him and left. He followed me and we ended up insulting each other in the middle of the hallway," I blushed to the extreme and looked out the window.

"Does this have to do with us being friends," Edward asked glumly.

"Yes. He thinks I'm cheating on him with you. He just won't listen to me," I sighed and looked over at him.

"He isn't my keeper. I want to be friends with you, and he can't stop me," I smile reassuringly at him.

I lean over and give him the best hug I could muster up. When we pull away my skin is all tingly again. _No. I'm dating Chase, I think, and he has a girlfriend. You are JUST FRIENDS!_

The rest of the drive is in silence, except for Jasper and Emmett yelling and the music blaring.

* * *

I guess I must have dozed off because the next thing I know, I'm being lifted out of the car and being carried up stairs. The person laid me on a soft cozy bed, and my body reacted and hugged the pillow to my chest.

"Good night Bella love," a silky smooth voice whispered and then a pair of lips touched my forehead, leaving another tingling sensation.

I feel into a deep sleep, not knowing my life was about to get worse.

**A/N- So? Review, please. I worked really hard on it. You got some more insight into Bella. Hoped you liked that. Until next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- So my school is holding this author thing and I'm going to participate in it! Ya! I will be getting feedback from a professional author person on a chapter that only my close friends have read, so you guys have no idea. If it ever gets published then you can read it. But I finally got this chapter done. So here we go.**

**Disclaimer- I get Jesse, Jordyn, Jackson, and Jeremy. Wow all boys. I never noticed that before. Tragic. **

Listen to 'Forever My Father' by Go Radio. Right when you hit the part with the Cullen's.

Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

I awoke to the smell of burning food. Stupidly, I sat up too quickly because my head started to pound. I grabbed it and willed it to just go away. Eventually it did, and that's when I realized I was in my childhood bedroom. So Edward must have carried me up here last night.

I still smelled burning food, which worried me, so I managed to get out of bed. Even though I didn't want to. I slowly walked out of my room and down the stairs. I saw my dad standing at the stove attempting to cook eggs and bacon.

"Dad," I said loudly and ran over to him.

He turned and caught me in his arms.

"Hi Bells. I missed you," he sighed into my hair.

"I missed you too, dad," I replied and let go of him.

"So I made breakfast…or tried to at least," he grinned sheepishly while pushing the burnt eggs around in the pan.

"It's alright, I appreciate the thought. And it's still edible," I try to make him feel better and grab some plates from the cupboard.

"Thanks, Bella."

I nod and grab the milk from the fridge and pour two cups while dad fills two plates with the "food". He places them on the table and I join him. I take the first bite, and it wasn't that bad. I forced myself to chew it and then swallowed it down with a sip of milk.

"So, how's school been," he asks me and cringed after a bite of eggs.

"I really like all my classes and I swear boys are way more dramatic than girls are," I laughed at my own joke.

"What's with all the drama," curse me and my big mouth.

"Well I just got in a huge fight with my…um…boyfriend," I blushed tomato red and looked up at Charlie.

"Who is the lucky man to have caught my girl," I can't believe he just said that.

"Chase Collins. He is the Dean's brother," I informed him.

"Are you two…," Charlie blushed when he said that.

"No! No, no, no dad. I haven't been dating him that long," I tell him.

"Yes but what about that boy…what was his name? Jeremy right," he just had to bring him up.

My eyes started to fill with tears, "Dad I loved him. Well I still love him."

"Yes but,"

"I don't want to talk about him," I roughly stood up and marched up stairs.

I heard Charlie sigh then put the dishes in the sink. I shut the door and curled up on my bed. It didn't take me long to fall fast asleep.

* * *

I guess I slept for most of the day because when I woke up it was starting to get dark out. I meandered back downstairs and heard an announcer in the other room, so there was a game on. I went into the living room and sat on the couch next to Charlie.

"Bells, I'm sorry for bringing him up. I shouldn't have," Charlie patted my back and apologized.

"Dad, it's fine, I over-reacted."

"Alright. Oh we are expected over at the Cullen's house in 30 minutes for dinner. I hope that's ok with you," Charlie grinned.

"It's totally fine," I reply.

"Before we head off, I wanted to give you your Christmas present," Charlie groans and stiffly gets off the couch.

Confused, I follow him out to the garage. He tells me to close my eyes, so I comply. I hear the garage door open, and then Charlie tells me I can open them. I open them and find myself utterly dumbfounded.

Before me is a black Avalanche. The car I've always wanted.

"Oh my god, Dad! Thank you so much," I give him a hug and run to the driver's side.

I slide into the seat and run my hands over the steering wheel.

"How did you know I wanted this car," I asked him.

"I may have called your mom," he blushed and handed me the keys.

"I feel so bad; I didn't bring your gift with me. I promise I'll bring it up next time I visit."

"Whatever you want Bells. You should probably go get ready," Charlie suggests and I hop out of the car and give him one last hug before dashing upstairs.

I wasn't expecting us to go anywhere so I really didn't bring any dressy clothes, so I settle on my knee length jean skirt and blue sweater that didn't cover my shoulders. I did light make-up and slipped my black ballet flats on. I dig in my bag till I find my ring.

It was the promise ring Jeremy gave to me. I put it on a chain and clipped it around my neck. I grabbed the ring and twisted it in my fingers lightly.

"I love you Jeremy. I always will," I sigh and head down stairs.

Charlie was waiting for me at the front door.

"I'm ready dad," I announce as if it's not obvious.

"Let's go," he says and opens the door plus the car door.

"Thank you," I chuckle and buckle my seatbelt.

Charlie stared the car and we didn't talk the entire drive. He pulled into a rural drive way and hidden in the trees was the most beautiful house I've ever seen. It looked so…well…homey.

I stepped out onto the gravel drive way and we headed for the door.

"You are just going to adore Esme's cooking," Charlie promises and knocks on the door.

I put a smile on my face just as the door swings open. A very beautiful woman is standing there clad in a skirt, red blouse, and apron.

"You must be Bella. Charlie here has told us all about you. Along with the wonderful things we've heard from the boys," she greets and pulls me into a hug.

"Hey squirt," Emmett yells when he walks in the room.

"Inside voice Emmett," Esme scolds and Emmett grins cheekily.

"Sorry mom," he apologizes and gives me a hug.

"Boy's get your butt's out here," Esme calls and leads us into the living room.

Edward, Jasper, and who I presume to be Carlisle walk into the room and join us. Edward gives me that crooked smile that I like, Jasper bows with a teasing smile, and Carlisle stands by his wife.

"Bella, I would like to meet my husband Carlisle. Carlisle this is Bella. She goes to school with the boys," Esme introduces us and Carlisle shakes my hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bella."

"Same here."

"Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes. Boy's why don't you show Bella around," Esme suggests and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward come over to me.

"Bella would you like a tour of the house," Edward asks politely.

"Yes, Edward."

"Then follow us," Emmett laughs and practically drags me into the family room.

It was amazing. Bookshelves, pictures on the wall, a large TV, and white couches furnished the room. I did a scan on the room when I spotted some very familiar pictures on the bookshelf. I walked over to the bookshelf and saw pictures of Jeremy and pictures of Jeremy and me together.

"Why do have these," I run my fingers over Jeremy's picture, the exact same one that used to sit right by my bed.

"Bella…Jeremy was our cousin," Jasper told me.

"What," I spluttered.

"He was family. He sent us those pictures of you and him. He really loved you. Every time he called us he would talk for hours about you. I remember when he called us on the day you agreed to go out with him. He was absolutely ecstatic," Emmett told me, no longer the bubbly man I usually see in him.

I blinked trying to fight the tears back. They were his family. He told them about us.

"So you knew who I was the minute I walked on campus," I asked them.

"Yes," Jasper answered.

Edward was remaining silent through all of this. He looked somewhat…sorry. Then I noticed a black velvet box sitting by the picture of Jeremy and me at his graduation. His arms were wrapped around me from behind and I was laughing, we both were.

"What's this," I asked them and picked it up.

When no one answered me I opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It was a silver band with a single diamond sitting in the middle and there was an engraving that said 'I will love you forever'. Simple yet elegant.

"Jeremy was going to propose to you on your 16th birthday," Edward spoke this time, he sounded very sorrowful.

Some lone tears escaped. He was going to ask me to marry him.

"Dinner's ready!"

I set the box back on the bookshelf and we headed back into the dining room. Dinner looked really good. It was chicken with scalloped potatoes, Caesar salad, and rolls. We all sat down, I ended up sitting by Jasper.

Carlisle and Charlie talked about baseball the whole time, Esme talked to the boys about school and what not, and I just remained silent. Trying to hold myself together and not breakdown in tears.

I helped Esme clear the table and wash the dishes. They boy's where in a heated discussion about sports when Charlie's phone started to ring.

"Hello."

He nodded a couple times and then hung-up.

I walked into the room and over to him.

"There was robbery. A gang robbed the jewelry store and shot a cop. I have to go help catch them," he sighed and looked down at me.

I nodded, "Just don't get hurt. I love you."

"I love you too, Bells," Charlie replied and then left.

"He will be just fine, Bella," Carlisle assured me.

I nodded, not really believing him. I can't lose another person in my life. We sat down on the couches in the family room. Carlisle turned the TV on and I twiddled with the engagement ring.

After about an hour the phone rang. Carlisle got up to answer it. I heard him sigh and he came back into the room with an unreadable expression on his face. We all looked attentively at him and he turned to me.

He sighed, "Bella I'm so sorry."

I nodded, not being able to control my emotions anymore and walked out of the room. I wandered up the staircase, not really knowing where I was going. I stumbled into one of the rooms. It had a wall full of CD's, a black leather couch, and a large bed with a golden comforter.

I lie down on the bed and let go. I clutched one of the pillows to me, and cried my heart out. A few minutes into my sob fest the door opened and I felt the bed weigh down. I rolled around and Edward was lying on the bed next to me.

He opened his arms and I flung myself to him. I laid my head on his chest and Edward held onto me. He never said a word; he just let me cry on him till I eventually calmed down enough to speak. He moved around so that we were under the blankets and my shoes were off

"You know…it's just not fair," I whispered.

"What isn't fair," Edward replies.

"Death. First Jeremy dies and I'm still not over him," and this sentence brings on another round of tears.

"I bet you aren't. Death is a horrible thing."

"Then my…my…dad dies," I started to cry even harder.

"I know sweetheart," Edward coos.

"I hate the world. I hate everything about it. I hate that people have to die," now I was getting angry.

"Bella you must be really tired," Edward guesses.

I sniffle and nod my head. I was still crying but my eyelids started to close.

"Sleep my love," Edward whispered.

"Don't leave me," I mumbled into his very muscular chest.

"Never, my love. Never."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Well, here we are for another round of Bishop Academy. I just found this new story and it is totally awesome!!!!!! It is called 'Love Thy Enemy' by XxAbandonedAngelxX. Go read it. Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- by now ya'll should know**

When you get to the part where Bella steps into her house I want you to

Listen to 'Hurry up and Save me by Tiffany Giardina' It's in the movie Another Cinderella Story.

Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

I awoke in a haze the next day. Not fully aware of where I was; until I rolled into a wall. The wall moved and groaned, which is when I realize that it was not a wall; but Edward.

"Morning," I sighed and looked at him.

"Hmm, are you feeling better?" He asks.

"No."

"I think mom is making pancakes, that might cheer you up." He replied hopefully- not liking my foul mood.

I put on a fake smile, and got out of the warm bed. Edward followed suit and we walked down to the kitchen.

Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were chatting animatedly and Esme was actually cooking pancakes. Everyone went silent when they noticed I walk into the room. I blushed and fidgeted nervously.

"Um…Mrs. Cullen is there anything I can help with?"

"Call me Esme dear, yes would you like to help cook eggs," she gave me a soft smile and the men went back to their original conversation.

I nod my head and go over to the stove. Focusing on the eggs kept out the awful thoughts that were threatening to race through my mind like a drag race.

I finished cooking the eggs and set the table for breakfast. Esme set the rest of the food on the table and called the men to order.

I took a seat next to Emmett and he gave me a sad smile. I tried my best to smile back at him but I just couldn't. My face refused.

We ate in silence for a few minutes when Carlisle broke the ice.

"So Bella, will you be returning to school today instead of staying till tomorrow when the boys head back," he wondered.

"You are more than welcome to stay with us sweetheart," Esme replied in her motherly voice.

"Charlie…gave me a car for Christmas. I think I will drive back to school today," I choked out.

"Are you sure Bella?" Jasper asks politely and gives me a heartbreaking smile.

"Yes, I just want to go back to school." My mind is made up.

"Emmett will drive you back to your house after breakfast, then." Esme smiles and goes back to eating.

Emmett attempted to make conversation with me the entire time we were eating. I eventually gave in to his cute pout and chatted with him about Sharks, something he was interested in and something I knew a lot about.

We finished eating and just talking with Emmett put me into a good mood.

"Bella can I talk to you, alone?" Edward requested.

"Yes."

He led me back into the living room and grabbed something from the bookshelf.

"You may keep it if you want," Edward told me and handed me the engagement ring.

"Really," I asked hopefully.

"Yes you may."

I took it from him and sighed.

"Thank you Edward, for everything. I'll see you at school." I gave him a weak smile and walked to the front door where Emmett was waiting for me; along with everyone else.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Bella. I really do hope that I will be seeing you again in the near future. You are welcome here anytime you want," Esme smiled and gave me a motherly hug.

"You too, Esme," I wanted to just break down and cry on her shoulder, and I'm pretty sure that she would let me. She truly is an amazing mother.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella," Carlisle sighed and gave me a fatherly hug.

"I shall see you on Monday Bella dear," Jasper bowed again with a teasing smile dancing on his lips.

"Bella."

"Edward."

"All right let's hit the road," Emmett grins and rubs his hands together.

I follow Emmett out to his monstrosity of a jeep. This thing is huge! Just looking at it intimidates me. I open the passenger door and if I wasn't very intimidated before I'm down right intimidated now. The seat is like 20 zillion feet from the ground. Not really but you catch my drift.

Emmett chuckles and assists me to the seat. He easily lifts me up and I buckle myself in. He swiftly 'climbs' into the thing and starts it up. **(A/N-I don't speak car, remember?)** The Cullen driveway is also extremely long and bumpy, oh so bumpy.

Emmett is cheerfully blabbing on and on about cars. Which I just nod and smile, pretending that I actually know what he is saying. For Christ sakes it's like trying to understand a Chinese man yelling at you to get out of the cab! **(A/N- no offense to anyone, if you take any that is) **

He and Rosalie would be perfect for each other. She has a thing for jocks that speak car and crap like that. She can be one of those self-obsessed girls, but she's only joking. Rosalie has also had her fair share of life issues.

"Hey Emmett, I know this is really random but…do you have a girlfriend by chance?" I ask him.

"Nope, I have dates. I can't seem to find I girl I like enough to keep around. All the girls I end up taking on dates are self obsessed, cheerleader's, who don't know a damn thing about cars," Emmett tells me- his is defiantly Rose's type.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"No reason," I give him an innocent look.

He looks at me strangely and I pretend to be paying attention to the forest and environment.

"Another random, completely random, question…does Jasper by chance have a girlfriend?" I ask him.

"No. Jasper is more sensitive than me; he refuses to go out on blind dates or like take his dates to the movies. He feels that a date is meant to get to know the other person and talk almost the whole time."

"Got it," I click my tongue and look out the window again. He and Alice would just have a hay day together. He likes to get to know people by talking and Alice likes to talk to anything that will listen to her.

The rest of our ride is spent by talking about random nothings. Emmett is really funny and I'm guessing can be pretty damn serious and caring when you need him too. We arrive at my house and I jump out of his jeep. He nonchalantly steps down and walks over to me.

"Well Bells I guess this is goodbye till late tomorrow." Emmett scoops me into a bear hug and I hug him back.

"You have my number, so I want you to call me if you need me or just need and want someone to talk to," Emmett grins but it was a serious smile.

"Alright, bye Emmett." I give him one more quick hug and walk up to the front door. I unlock it and step through the threshold.

I take a look around, and my heart gives a sore thump. I walk up to my room and shove everything back into my duffle and then go out to the garage after locking the house. The keys where sitting in the cup holder so I take them and put them into the ignition thingy. **(AN- Car impaired sorry.) **It turns on and I back out of the garage and onto the road. I get back out and go shut and lock the garage door.

On the passenger seat I find my old CD case that I left at home. Confused I open it and find a note from Charlie.

Dear Bells,

I'm glad that you loved the car. I took the liberty of getting Renee, oops your mother, to send your CD case out to me. Merry Christmas.

Love,

Dad

I did my best to not cry and I did pretty well, only a few tears fell down my face. I take a deep breath to steady myself and then I start my drive back to Bishop Academy.

**2 Hours Later**

I finally pull into the parking lot at the Academy after numerous bathroom stops and Starbucks stops. But I made it and some of the boys there were outside playing, it was freezing so I don't know why, and they turned to look at me but eventually went back to their game.

Some of them smiled, but I didn't return the smile. I had 2 hours of recaps, who would want to smile after going to hell and back? I get out of my truck and grab my duffle then lock it, and start back to my room.

I make it about 10 steps before Chase calls out to me.

"Bella!"

I turn and Chase is running towards me. I drop my stuff and meet him half-way. I jump onto him and he catches me easily. Before he can say anything I give him the most passionate kiss I could muster up. He immediately responds by shoving his tongue into my mouth, which I welcome with my tongue. We go like that for a few minutes before I pull away because I can't breathe.

"Baby, I'm sorry about everything I said," Chase coos and hugs me closer.

"And I'm sorry too, I missed you so much," I nuzzle into his neck.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I saw what happened to your father on the news," Chase just had to bring my dad up.

"I don't want to talk about him right now. I want to talk about us," I kiss right below his earlobe.

"Maybe we should go to your dorm room. You'd probably be more at home in your room," Chase suggests.

"No, I want to go to your room. I like your bed," I tease. Well I do like his bed but the way I said was teasingly.

"Fine," Chase sets me down buts keeps a protective arm around me and he picks up my duffle bag and I grab my purse.

We walk back to his room where I proceed to throw my jacket and shoes off and climb under the covers of his bed. I take a deep breath, taking in Chases scent on the pillow.

The bed weighs down and two masculine arms wrap around me and bring me closer to his body. I shift positions so that I have my head partly and his shoulder and mostly in the crook of his neck. I wiggle around because Chase's shoulder is gouging me in the boob. Chase realizes that and maneuvers his arm so that it was around me shoulders and cradling me to his body.

We fell asleep like that, not knowing what fate would deal us tomorrow just focusing on the fact that we were together and had forgiven each other.

**A/N- So…how did you guys like it? It's late and I'm tired so I'm sorry for mistakes. I'm also sorry that it has taken me forevers to update but life has been majorly crazy what with multi competitions going on where I was out of town for a couple of days and my Princess Diana biography due tomorrow and just some family issues.**

**Well stay tuned for the next chapter. I swear to god I will do my damnest to get it out faster than this one took.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Okay. Well here we go for another chapter. I know it's taking a long time. There will be a lot of swearing in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer- you know who is mine and who isn't.**

Listen to 'Tear's Don't Fall by Bullet for my Valentine'

Chapter 9

**Chase's POV**

_Way to fucking go, Chase. Bella is royally pissed at you. She's probably going to dump your ass. And she's going to be gone till Monday._

"Dude, she'll forgive you. But if she doesn't…we're 500 bucks richer!"

The guys high five each other, and grab another beer. They toss me one and I gladly accept.

"You guys are so helpful," I reply sarcastically and take a long swig.

"You're right…please tell us your problems," James laughs and topples over onto the floor.

"You are so drunk. I think I'm falling in love with her."

"That was not part of the bet," my best friend, Brad says.

"I know. I can't help it," I tell them and drink some more of my beer.

"Chase, the bet was that you make HER fall in love you and then break her heart. Not the other way around," Brad reminds me.

"I know god damn it," I finish off my beer and grab another one.

"So have you fucked her yet," Levi laughs.

"No and I probably won't," I admit.

"What?!?!?!" They all splutter.

"Guy's she's been through a lot. She talks in her sleep and she keeps mumbling 'I love you Jeremy' and 'Jeremy's dead'. I have no idea who this Jeremy guy is but I'm guessing he was pretty important to her," I inform them.

"You need to find out who this Jeremy dude is," James says and guzzles down another beer.

"I'm working on it. I told her she can tell me when she's ready because she really doesn't like to talk about herself."

"Well try harder dude," Levi points out the obvious.

"She's really stubborn," I say.

"Then catch her when she's vulnerable. Some of the guys say that they can hear her crying in her room couple times a week. Nothing says vulnerable like an emotional woman," James gets his like 5th beer.

"Something tells me she will be extremely vulnerable for the next couple of weeks I'm guessing," Brad has a funny tome in his voice.

"What do you mean," I ask.

"Look at this," he cranes his head towards the TV and turns up the news.

"This is just in, there is some sort of gang robbery going on in downtown Forks. We just got news of some shooting going on. Three people have been injured and two have been killed. We should be getting the names of those people within the next few minutes. In other news…" everything else is a blur and we are all quiet.

"Shit," I blurt out.

"It may not be her dad," Daniel pips up.

"And we have the names. The three people injured are Jack White, Kyle Barber, and Luke Riske. And the people killed are Colin Shelton and Chief of Police Charlie Swan…" Brad turns the TV off.

"Double shit," I lean back in my chair.

"You my friend are going to have one hell of a week. She is either going to stay mad at you and take it out on you or she is going to forgive you and you will be in tear city," James laughs and falls back down on the floor.

"Guy's help me move him to the bed," Brad orders and we all get up to move our drunken friend.

James passes out as soon as his head hits the pillow. We all chuckle and sit ourselves back in front of the couch.

"So…how about some kick ass movies?" Daniel asks and pulls 'Tropic Thunder' off my bookcase.

He puts the movie in and we spend the rest of the night watching movies, eating pizza, and drinking beer.

_

* * *

_

Bella isn't going to be back till tomorrow. She will probably still be mad at me. I should have gone and stayed with her. I bet Cullen is comforting her.

I growl audibly. Thankfully the guys are still passed out. We drank a lot last night. Speaking of drinking my head hurts like a bitch.

Brad groans and rolls over.

"Damn my head hurts," he means.

"Mine too buddy," I tell him and very slowly walk over to the mini fridge.

I pull out our concoction and take a swig and my head starts to feel better, I toss it over to Brad and he takes a drink then throws it back to me.

"So what are you going to do about Bella," he asks and seats himself on the couch.

"Fuck, I don't know. She's amazing. I'm pretty sure her heart has been broken one too many times and this bet isn't going to help. But I'm sure Cullen will be there to comfort her," I growl, again.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were already in love with her," Brad chuckles.

"Shut up asshole," I order and turn the TV on.

* * *

A couple hours later we are outside passing a soccer ball around. A group of freshmeat runs up to us.

"Dude, have you guys seen Bella's new ride," one of the twerps ask.

"Bella's back," I check.

"Ya, I'm guess she came back early cause of her dad," they tell me.

"Where is she," I ask.

"Parking lot by building 3," he points to the lot.

"Gotta go guys," I take off running.

I see Bella getting out of her brand new Avalanche, good car, and before she gets too far I call out to her.

"Bella!"

She turns and I keep running towards her. She drops her stuff and runs to me. She jumps and I catch her. It feels so good to have her in my arms again. Before I can say anything she gives me one of the best kisses of my life. I shove my tongue into her mouth and relish in the fact that she responds by playing with mine. We go like this for a few minutes before she pulls away.

"Baby, I'm sorry about everything I said," I coo and hug her tighter.

"And I'm sorry too, I missed you so much," She nuzzles into my neck.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I saw what happened to your father on the news," I apologize.

"I don't want to talk about him right now. I want to talk about us," She gives me a kiss under my earlobe. I probably shouldn't have brought him up.

"Maybe we should go to your dorm room. You'd probably be more at home in your room," I suggest.

"No, I want to go to your room. I like your bed," She teases and the throbbing erection just got worse.

"Fine," I agree with a tight voice and place her back on the ground. I place my arm around her shoulder and grab her duffle bag while she grabs her purse.

We walk back to my room where Bella proceeds to throw her jacket and shoes off and climb under the covers of my bed. I hear her take a deep breath and take a mental picture of the sight.

I walk over to her and lay under the covers with her. I wrap my arms around her; holding her close. She changes positions so that she has her head partly on my shoulder and mostly in the crook of my neck. I feel her wiggling around and I realize my arm must be poking her in the chest. I move my arm so I'm cradling her to me.

Brad's right; I think I'm already in love with her.

**Bella's POV**

**December 20****th**

Well it has been 10 days since the shooting. I am currently sitting in my room, by myself. Jake and Jordyn had left 2 days ago because they are spending Christmas with Jordyn's family in Wenatchee. Chase and a group of about 7 other guys including; Emmett, Edward, Jasper, James, Brad, Levi, and Daniel are all over in the other building. Being as they all live in that building but you never know.

It started snowing yesterday morning and it hasn't stopped since. Every building has fully stocked vending machines and emergency food because apparently snow storms are common. But according to Chase this one is bad. One of the worst they've ever had.

I walk over and sit in front of my closet door. I want to open those boxes. I truly do. But I'm afraid it will be painful and I'm all alone in this building. No one to stop me from doing something bad.

Then all of a sudden…the power goes out. Well, shit. It's dark; there is no one else in my building, and no way to escape.

_Thump._ What was that?

I bet it's some psycho rapist coming to get me! I hate this! I want to leave!

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

I start to cry and I quietly crawl to the bathroom door.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

I open the door very slowly and crawl into the bathroom. I shut the door and go sit in the shower.

_Thump. Thump. Knock. Knock. Knock. _

I want to scream but I cover my mouth. I cry a little harder and my adrenaline is pumping. Whoever it is starts walking away and I hear the elevator ding.

I let out a sigh of relief. I'm still crying when I quietly make my way to my bed. I start to rock back and forth. I can faintly hear them walking around. Up and down the floors.

_Boom. Boom._

Thunder! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!

_Hey baby it's Chase. Answer your phone. _

I quickly answer my phone before the creepy rapist stalker hears.

"Chase," I blubber.

"Honey what's wrong," he asks immediately.

"There's someone in the building. They were knocking on my door and they keep walking around the building. I'm scared," I cry into the phone.

"Shhh baby Shhh. I want you to come to my room. Can you do that?"

"No. I hate the snow, Chase. I don't want to go out there. And I don't know how I'm supposed to get past them," I whine.

"Bella you need to do this. You can't stay in your building. You're alone, the powers out, there's a storm going on, you are freaked out of your mind, and I would feel better if you were here and safe with me. Pack your duffle and come to me," Chase reasons.

"I hate the snow! I don't want to," I tell him.

"Sweetheart, you can either stay in your room by yourself or you can come to me where you have me and 7 other senior and junior guys to protect you," Chase tells me.

"I'm not happy about this. I will hate you forever if I die," I warn him.

"You are not going to die," he tells me.

"Fine, I'll try my best," I sniffle.

"There's my girl. I'll see you in a couple minutes," Chase says and hangs up the phone.

I grab my duffle from the corner and start to pack clothes, undergarments, bathroom necessities, Christmas presents, Brutus, games, movies, and some books. I manage to stuff my purse into the bag. I slip my snow boots on, put my snow coat on, gloves, a hat, and wrap a scarf around my neck. I grab my duffle and as quietly as I can manage I slip out into the hallway.

I can hear footsteps on the level above me and my crying picks up again. I decide against the elevator (then I realize it wouldn't work cause the power is out) and take the stairs. I make it down one flight of stairs when the door opens two levels above me.

They must have seen me because they call out to me.

"Hey wait!" I deep voice calls down.

I look up at them. It's defiantly male, very tall, muscular, and their face is covered. By a hockey mask, I think.

"I said wait," they yell and start to run down the stairs.

I scream and start to run. Praying that I won't fall. I run down the last flight of stairs and they are right behind me. I slam the down and I hear a muffled groan. They must have run into the door.

I fast walk to the main door when the staircase door opens.

"Stop!" he yells and I started to scream my head off.

I run out the door and am welcomed by a gust of wind carrying a truck load of snow. I hate the snow. It's difficult running through it but I try my damnest. Of course I'm screaming and crying the whole way but I'm not stopping.

I can hear the man coming after me and somehow I manage to make it to Chase's building. I go in the door.

"Chase!" I scream and run to the staircase door.

"Chase! Edward! Emmett! Brad! Someone!" I scream, lock the door, and start to run up the stairs. I'm really tired but there is no way in hell in stopping. I hear him messing with the door but when I get to Chase's level he stops.

I turn around and look down. I hear a faint grunt and then the door busts open. He kicked the door down! I scream and run into Chase's hallway. I trip, of course, drop my duffle, but get back up and run to Chase's door. I'm still screaming and crying. I get to his door and start pounding on it.

"Chase! Let me in! Please! CHASE!" I shriek.

The door opens and I scream even more. A tall man wearing a hockey mask is standing there.

I turn to run and the other man, who is also wearing a hockey mask, is starting to walk towards me. I turn and run to the end of the hallway. There is an emergency staircase that almost no one uses. I thrust the door open and I hear their big footsteps getting closer.

I run down to the next level and I hear the door I just came through open. I open and slam the door shut then very quietly run down to the next level and hide as best as I can. I cover my mouth to try and muffle my sobs. I hear them coming down to the next level. The door opens for a few seconds and then shuts. I get up and walk into the 4th level hallway. I start to jiggle the handles on the closest doors.

I hear some doors opening. I turn to the opposite end of the hallway and 4 guys wearing hockey masks step into the hallway and start to make their way towards me. I scream and run to the other stairwell. The door opens and 3 more guys wearing hockey masks step out into the hallway.

I'm trapped! I'm going to die!

I cry even harder and try to open some doors. Then one door opens! Thank god. I run into the room and run straight into something big. I look up and realize that it's a man wearing a hockey mask. I scream as hard as I can. He chuckles and drags me back into the hallway.

"CHASE!!!" I cry out. My throat hurts from all the screaming.

He drops me on the ground and all the men crowd around me. They all chuckle and my body is racking with sobs.

"Okay guys I think that's enough," one of them says and takes of his mask.

My eyes are all blurry but I faintly see all of them take their masks off.

Levi, Brad, Daniel, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, James, and Chase! They tricked me!

I continue to cry and make no move to get up.

"Baby, are you alright," I hear Chase ask.

I shake my head back and forth on the floor.

"Guy's I think we scared the shit out of her," Emmett points out the obvious.

"Baby can you get up or do you want me to help you," Chase asks sweetly and bends down to me, I think.

My reply is a choked sob. I feel Chase's broad arms slip under my waist and he picks me up.

"Levi and Jasper can you guys grab her stuff? Let's take her to my room," Chase orders and I fell him walking.

I continue to blubber like a baby, but the adrenaline is still running threw my body and I can't calm down.

A few minutes later Chase sits down on his couch I'm guessing and cradles me to his chest.

"Here Chase," Edward says.

Chase grabs something from him and holds it to my lips.

"Bella its water, I need you to drink some."

I drink it around my sobs and my throat stops hurting a little. I start to breathe better and I look up at Chase.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. We thought it would be funny at the time. I didn't think you would get this scared," Chase apologizes.

There is a chorus of "I'm sorry" and I feel a little better.

"It wasn't funny," I tell him.

"Your right; it wasn't," he says.

"You guys really scared me. I thought I was going to die," I tell them.

"Just take a minute to catch your breath," Edward instructs.

I calm down after a few minutes and then I sit up on Chase's lap.

"What were you guy's thinking?" I demand.

"That we would play a little joke on you and it would be funny," James says, it sounded like a question.

"It wasn't funny. Tell me what happened."

"Well we were talking about practical jokes and how we never get the chance to scare anyone. So we decided that since you were in your building by yourself we could scare you. So Brad walked over to your building and then the power went out. It turned out to be perfect."

"So we told Brad to knock on doors and wander around the building while Chase called you and tried to coax you into coming over to our building. Where we were all waiting in the stairwells and different rooms. Since we all play hockey every once and a while we thought it would be scarier to wear our masks. It was Brad in your building and following you. Then you know the rest," Jasper explained.

"I can't believe you guys did that. I was totally convinced I was going to die and that you guys were creepy rapist stalkers intent on raping me and then killing me," I told them.

"Once again we're sorry," Chase says.

"It's going to take a long night of groveling," I warn them.

"Whatever you want to do as long as we can do it without electricity," Chase promises.

"First let's light some candles. You do have candle's right," I question.

"Um…"

"I do," Edward stands up.

"Can we use them Edward," I ask kindly.

"Yes, I'll go get them," he says and looks t me.

I give him the 'I want to talk to my boyfriend alone' look. He nods.

"Hey guys come give me a hand," Edward tells everyone.

"All of us," Levi asks.

"Yes, _everyone_," Edward emphasis's.

They all groan and get up to follow Edward. Edward slams the shut and gives me a smile.

"I hate you," I turn on Chase.

"What?!?!" he looks surprised.

"I hate you."

"Why?" he's such an idiot sometimes.

"1) you made me run in the snow. I hate the snow Chase," I stand up so I can feel bigger than him, "2) you scared the living shit out of me. You inconsiderate creep. 3) I can smell the alcohol in here."

"Baby calm down," Chase stands up and suddenly all the power I had a minute ago went out he down.

"Don't you baby me," I order.

"I'm sorry you had to run in the storm. Once again I'm sorry I scared you. I needed a drink. I only had two bottles and it was only beer; nothing extremely strong." Chase replies calmly.

"As long as it's only beer. If I find that you've been drinking anything else I will dump your sorry ass so fast you won't have time to say sorry," I look up into his eyes so he knows I'm serious.

"I promise. Nothing else till I'm 21," Chase looks down at me.

"Then kiss me to make it up to me," I giggle when he grabs my waist.

"Whatever you want," he smiles then kisses me.

This time it was me to a little 'rough'. I twist my fingers in his hair and practically jam my face to his. But I'm sure he doesn't mind.

And as if on cue, once I was enjoying myself, someone fake coughs. I pull away but keep my fingers in his hair.

"We got the candles," Edward holds them up with a sheepish smile.

"Great," I say and walk over to Edward.

The candles are large white ones and he has like 20 of them.

"Let's only light five," I say and take three candles from him.

"I need a lighter or some matches," I remind them with a rude tone.

"Bella maybe you should let me," Chase suggests and hold up a lighter.

"For your information I am very capable of lighting a candle," I reply and snatch the lighter from Chase.

I light my three candles and hand the lighter to Edward. Edward and I place the candles around the room and suddenly I can see better.

"So Bella what do you want to do," Brad asks.

I walk over to my duffle bag and pull out my favorite board game ever.

"We are going to play Apples to Apples!" I hold the game up with a smile on my face.

"Whatever you want," Chase smiles.

"Okay you guys, move the couch and we'll sit in a circle on the floor," I tell them and wait for them to move the couch.

They move it and we all sit in a circle on the floor. I take the game out and deal 7 cards to everyone.

"You all know how to play right," I check to make sure.

They nod their heads and I take the first green card.

"Disgusting," I read and wait for them to put their cards down.

I grab the pile of cards and read them out loud.

"Jackie Chan, cleaning the bathroom, Antarctica, the KKK, Mary Kate and Ashley, Vampires, James Bond, and Marilyn Monroe." I laugh at some of them.

"Well I love James Bond and Vampires, so those are out," I flip those cards over.

"Jackie Chan is awesome…so is Antarctica," I flip those cards over.

"Cleaning the bathroom can be fun," I flip that card over and the Marilyn Monroe card.

"The KKK is just flat out mean. I'm going to have to go with Mary Kate and Ashley," I announce.

"Yes!" James shouts and grabs the green card.

We all laugh and Chase takes the next green card.

"Fragile," he reads and sets it down.

I shift through my cards and decide on Love.

Chase grabs all the cards and reads them out loud too.

"Love, Marie Antoinette, Great White Shark, New York, Pacific Ocean, Pickles, Mustard, and the toilet," we all laugh at the last one.

"I choose Love," Chase decides.

"Ya," I grab the card and give Chase a kiss on the cheek.

"That's not fair! If he knows that you'll give him a kiss every time he chose's your card he will chose your card every time," Levi whines.

"Well you can always give me a kiss on the cheek," Chase jokes and points to his cheek.

Levi calls his bluff and kisses him on the cheek. Chase has a look of disgust on his face and we are all laughing and rolling around on the floor.

"You think that's funny," Chase asks and tickles me.

"It was hilarious Chase," I laugh and roll around some more because Chase is tickling me.

"I am now emotionally scarred for the rest of my life," Chase whines.

"Well we don't want that do we," I reply and give him a small kiss.

"Is that better," I ask him like a mom speaking to a kid that just fell.

"For now," he smiles with an evil glint in his eyes.

"May we get back to the game now," Daniel asks us.

And so for the next couple of hours we played Apples to Apples.

* * *

"Guy's I'm tired and cold," I complain and set my cards down.

"Ya me too," Brad pipes in.

"Babe what time is it," I ask Chase.

"Midnight and it's like 20 degrees outside," No wonder I'm cold as hell.

"Alright. I think we should all sleep in the same room. That way our body heat should keep us warm," I tell them.

"Chase and I will sleep in his bed. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett you guys can sleep on the pull out bed. Brad and James you guys can each have one of the chairs. Levi and Daniel, Chase has some mats in the closet. You guys take those. Is that okay with everyone," I check, even though I know Chase will have no objections.

"Yes Bella," they all reply simultaneously.

"Great," I smile and go to my duffle bag.

I grab my PJ's and hair brush.

"I'm going to change my clothes in the bathroom. Anyone coming," I ask.

"I'll come," Edward says and jumps up beside me.

"Okay. Rules first. You all should know this but just in case…if you go to the bathroom…remember if it's yellow let it mellow, if it's brown flush it down." I blushed when I said that but it had to be said.

They all nod their heads and I grab a candle and Edward's arm. We go out into the hallway and walk to the dorm bathroom.

"So you really were scared weren't you," Edward laughs a little.

"Yes I was," I tell him and go into a shower stall.

I change my clothes in the dark and then brush my hair while Edward holds a candle up so I can see.

"So Bella, can I ask you some questions," Edward asks.

"You just did, but sure go ahead," I welcome.

"How did you and Jeremy meet," he asks warily.

"Oh wow, that was unexpected. I usually don't talk about Jeremy," I reply honestly.

"Well if you don't want to we can…" his sentence trails off.

I set my clothes and hair brush down. I grab the candle and sit on the floor against the wall. Edward sits down next to me and I set the candle in between us.

"It was the second month of my freshman year at school, and I was being ganged up on by a couple of senior football jocks. They were shoving me around and saying some stuff I'd rather not repeat. Anyway, he came over to us and told them to back off or they would be benched for the rest of the year. They left and Jeremy helped me up from the ground. I actually twisted my ankle and couldn't walk. Jeremy picked me up and carried me to the nurse's office. Since I was the well known nerd and was a typical target of teasing I couldn't understand why Jeremy helped me. After she wrapped my ankle Jeremy helped me outside," I took a deep breath and forced myself to continue.

"I was about to walk away when Jeremy caught my arm. I turned back around and Jeremy asked if I would like to go to dinner with him that night. I told him no. He asked me why and I said 'Look it was very kind of you to stop those guys and all. But I need to focus on my studies. Beside I'm just a freshman girl and your captain of the football team and a senior. It would never work out. And school is more important.' I turned and started to limp off when I heard him yell after me. I'll never forget what he said, 'I'll never give up on you. I don't care if you're a freshman and I'm a senior. You will be seeing more of me.' I laughed at him," I remember that day clearly.

"What happened after that," Edward encourages.

"From that day on he waited for me after every single one of my classes. He would sit by me at lunch no matter how much I complained. He was everywhere I went. He would walk me to and from class, sit by me in the few classes we had together. Every single day he would try to get me to let him drive me home and pick me up for school. I was so mad at him. People would tease me even more, and it seemed that I was no longer invisible. I liked being invisible. Then about a month after that day, he caught me," I chuckled.

"It was right before a football game against our rivals. Rosalie and Alice had drug me to the game against my will. I preferred to stay home and do extra credit. They literally dragged me out of my room. They wanted to flirt with some football player's so they took me down to the field while both teams were warming up. The coaches didn't care. I ended up talking to some player on the other team. His name was Dakota. He was taller than me and I was enjoying myself. He was making me laugh and he was super nice. He was about to ask me out when Jeremy came over. He seriously looked like he could kill someone," I smile to myself.

"What happened," Edward asked, I could tell he was smiling.

"Dakota asked if he needed something. Jeremy said that he was flirting with his girl. I was appalled and told Dakota that I was defiantly not his girl. Dakota told Jeremy that he should leave because I and he were talking. I will never forget this. Jeremy walked right up to Dakota, punched him in the face, then threw me over his shoulder and walked away. I was kicking and hitting his back and screaming for him to put me down. He just kept walking until we were on the opposite side of the field away from Dakota. He set me down and I remember just pounding on his chest. He just stood there and let me. 'What the hell was that for' I asked him. All he said was 'I'm going to win this game for you' then he walked back over to his team. I was furious. Rosalie and Alice came over and asked what was wrong. I pointed to Jeremy and told them what happened. They started to laugh and we went up to sit in the stands. I was fuming the entire game. The game had like 10 seconds left and Jeremy threw to the ball and then got tackled by about 5 other huge guys. I made a squeaking sound and stood up to see if he was okay. Alice and Rosalie and everyone else started to scream because the pass was complete and we won. The guys got off of Jeremy and it seemed like I waited forever for him to get up. When he didn't I acted on impulse and ran down to the field. A crowd was gathering around him and I pushed pass all them and practically dove to the ground. I took his helmet off and touched his cheek. His eyes opened a little and he laughed. He said 'I told you I was going to win the game for you'. I started to laugh and cry," I looked into the candle flame and shed ad few tears.

"I wiped the hair from his face and he sat up. He got up on his own, against my telling him not to. I stood up and faced him. Then he said 'I'm going to kiss you now'. I said 'Okay' and then he kissed me. I will spare you the details. It turned out he got a minor concussion," I giggled at the memory when we found out.

"So that's it," I finished.

"That defiantly sounds like something Jeremy would do," Edward and I laughed.

"I think we should go back to the room," I say.

"You're probably right," he says and grabs the candle.

We walk back to the room where I proceed to blow out the candles and climb into bed with Chase.

"What took you guys so long," Chase asks and brings me close to his body.

"Edward and I were talking," I yawn.

"Oh ya, about what," he asks.

"Stuff, we'll talk about it in the morning," I end the conversation.

"Good night baby," Chase whispers and kisses my neck.

"Hmm night," I yawn and close my eyes.

That night, while sleeping in the arms of Chase, I dreamed of Jeremy Night. The love of my life.

**A/N- Well that was one of the longest chapter's I've ever written. I hoped you guys absolutely loved it! Review and tell me what you think! Please! I worked super hard!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Alright guy's!!! I got some wonderful reviews last chapter. I'm glad you all love Jeremy because you are going to be hearing a lot more of him now. And I have fun creating the man of my dreams. Come on girls, don't you all want a man like Jeremy?!?!? Not dead of course.**

**Disclaimer- Jeremy is ALL mine. **

Listen to 'Carrickfergus by Celtic Woman"

Chapter 10

**December 23****rd**

**Bella's POV**

Well the storm had died down and left about 4 feet of snow. That's a ton of snow, and if you don't like snow, like me, you have a problem. The power is still out. It's like 10degrees out today. And I'm cold. I have fuzzy socks, grey fleece PJ pants, a tight grey PJ top with penguins on it, and Chase's soccer sweatshirt. The boy's have been trying to coax me to go outside for the past hour. I will never admit it to them, but I gave in about 25 minutes ago. I just want to see how dedicated to the Cause they are. Yes, that's cruel but…whatever.

"Please baby. I promise you will have a lot of fun." Chase tries that line, again.

I shake my head stubbornly.

"Bella, we are going to sled down that huge hill and build jumps, have a snowball fight, make an army of evil snowmen and use those carrots for noses," Emmett informs me, again.

"Emmett we need those carrots! That's our food," I tell him, again.

"No one eats that healthy shit, might as well use it for something," Emmett shrugs and laces his boots.

"Well think about this…what happens when we go out and play in the snow for a few hours and our clothes get wet and we get really cold. We have no fire and no hot water. I don't think you guys will be cuddling up with each other," I remind them.

"That's what you're for Bells," Brad laughs and grabs my waist.

"Well as tempting as that offer is…Chase will kill anyone that tries to use me to warm them up," I laugh and grab his shoulders.

Brad leans down so he his lips are at my ear, "He doesn't have to know. We can always go back to my room."

I start to blush.

"Okay Brad stop hitting on my girlfriend," Chase orders.

Brad and I laugh and step away from each other.

"She does have a point though," Levi points out the obvious.

"I'm all set," Chase laughs and grabs me from behind.

"We have lots of blankets," Jasper says.

"I have no snow clothes," I tell them.

"You can wear a couple layers of my sweats, they would fit you better than anyone else's will," Jasper offers.

Jasper has a point; he is leaner than any other guy in the room. But don't get me wrong, he's still delicious, not that I would date him; I mean…you get the point. I hope. Jasper leaves the room for a couple minutes and comes back with 3 pair of sweats.

"You sure, Jasper?" I ask.

"Go ahead Bella." He chuckles.

I take the pants and slip them on over my PJ's. I slip a couple of Chase's long sleeve shirts on, my sweatshirt and then Chase's. The guys finish getting their snow gear on. I slip my hat and scarf on.

"Chase! Help me with my boots," I whine like a little girl.

"Coming my lady," Chase grins and comes over.

I giggle and hand him my boots. He put them on for me and laces them up. I put my gloves on and stand by the door. The guys grab the sleds they had pulled out earlier, and Emmett grabbed the carrots. Even though I said we needed those for food. His reply was they are healthy shit and that he would rather starve than eat those.

I grab Chase's hand and drag him outside. I admit I'm a little excited to play in the snow. We all run down the stairs and to the front doors. It is just now that I realize how much snow is out there. I start to regret my decision to going outside with them.

Chase opens the door and the guys pile outside like a stampede of elephants.

"Come on Bella," Chase calls.

"I don't know," I look at the snow with doubt.

"Its fun, come on." He coaxes.

"The last time you coaxed me into anything you ended up chasing me around the building wearing a hockey mask, why should I believe you this time?"

"Cause you like me," Chase answers.

"Ya alright you win," I give up. I take a step and then slowly walk over to Chase and the guys.

We walk across campus over to the really large hill that apparently they sled on ever year. Emmett, James, and Brad presume up the hill and start to make a jump. A couple feet down Edward, Jasper, and Daniel start to make another one. Levi and Chase walk towards the bottom of the hill and start to make another jump so that all three jumps are lined up together to create the ultimate sledding hill.

I must say, the funniest thing was when all 8 guys made this huge chain and went down the hill with the jumps. They were airborne and when they hit the bottom they all mutilated into one giant dog pile. It was hilarious.

I remember when Jeremy forced me to go sledding with him. He took me and a couple of our friends out to this huge hill and I was scared to go down. Jeremy said I had to go down at least twice and he dragged me up to the top of the hill. He sat me down in front of him on a black trash bag and we flew down the hill. I miss him so much.

**December 24****th**

**Christmas Eve**

**Bella's POV**

Well the power is still out, and it's cold. After we got done outside we came back to the room and tried to warm up. Chase and I went to his bed and then Emmett joined us on the claim that he was allowed to use his sister to warm him up. The storm basically went away and stopped snowing, thank god. So today, after we invaded the emergency supply room, we decided to stay in Chase's room. I don't know what the guys were talking about but I decided to nap.

I had just started to doze when a miracle happened. The lights turned on! I jump out of bed and start to do my happy dance.

"I can take a shower," I sing.

The guys give me funny looks but I continue to dance and sing. I grab my shampoo and stuff from my duffle bag and practically run to the bathroom. And until now I never realized how amazing shower's truly are.

So after I finish my shower, I run back to the room in my towel. I forgot to grab my clothes. I shift through my duffle bag, while the guys are whistling, and then run back to the bathroom. I brush my teeth, skip make-up, and fix my hair. It was a good afternoon.

I walk back to Chase's room and Jackson is there talking with the guys.

"Hi Bella," he greets.

"Hi Jackson," I say and give him a hug. Yes it's a little weird having that kind of relationship with the school Dean but when you date their younger brother things like this happen.

"So Bella, I was wondering if I could talk with you alone." He asks.

"Totally, let's go into the hallway," I offer and we walk out into the hallway.

"So Bella, I took the liberty of looking through your permanent records and found some very interesting information," Jackson starts. I don't like where this is headed.

"It's nothing bad, I assure you. But according to your records you were quite an involved person; jazz band, Science Olympiads, FPS, National Honor Society, and some others. And I also noticed that you never continued any of those here. And I'm asking you, begging actually, for you to participate in them again," Jackson looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know…"

"Please. Did Chase ever tell you he's in those activities?"

"No, he didn't. I wasn't even aware that he could play an instrument," I inform him.

"He is the drummer in our school Jazz band. He is in FPS and Science Olympiads too. Will you please join our teams? I have a feeling we may just do better in those competitions with you and some of our other very bright students may join if you're in the groups," Jackson begs, again.

"Well I don't have my baby. I can't play without MY OWN instrument and he's at home," I tell him.

"We can figure that out. So is that a yes you will," Jackson asks hopefully.

"Yes," I sigh in defeat.

"Thank you Bella," Jackson gives me a hug.

"You're welcome," I grumble and we head back into Chase's room.

"So have a nice Christmas guys," Jackson wishes and leaves.

"What did Jackson want," Chase asks.

"He was doing some snooping and came across my permanent records and stuff from my old school. And my records told him that I was 1st tenor in Jazz band for years, Scenario and Team competitor for FPS, and on the Science Olympiad team. He practically begged me to join those teams here. And after a while I broke down. So I guess I'm back to my nerdy self," I chuckle.

"You're not nerdy," Chase gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a long nap," I say and head for the bed.

"No you're not. It's Christmas Eve which means we are watching movies," Chase pulls me over to the couch.

They sit me down and shove a movie in.

"What movie are we watching?"

"We always watch the Jurassic Park movies on Christmas Eve," Brad tells me.

"Shit," I grumble.

The movie starts and I'm fine but by the end I'm hiding my face in Chase's shoulder. He doesn't mind of course. You see I hate dinosaurs. They are scary and I'm glad their dead. So naturally I hate this movie, it's scary.

I remember when Jeremy found out I hated dinosaurs. He had come over to my house for dinner that night. Mom and Phil had made pot roast and Phil actually interrogated Jeremy about his intentions with me. So then after dinner Jeremy and I went to the family room to watch a movie before he had to go home. So I let Jeremy pick. From then on we had the 'Bella must approve of movie law'. Anyway he put the movie in and wouldn't tell me.

The movie was fine at first but when they mentioned dinosaurs I brought Jeremy closer to me. We ended up lying down on the couch where he was behind me, because I thought a dinosaur was going to pop up behind me and eat me, and where I could still watch the movie but hide my face.

So by the end of the movie I had screamed a majority of the time and turned around so Jeremy was holding me to his chest. Phil and mom ran in the first time I screamed, saw the movie, warned Jeremy this was not a good idea, and walked away.

Then when Jeremy said I had to let him get up so he could drive home, I screamed and started to cry. He calmed me down and managed to carry me bridal style up to my bedroom. He set me down and I screamed for him not to leave. He told me he would be right back and that I needed to be brave.

Jeremy had walked to my mom and Phil's room and explained the situation. They said he probably shouldn't leave. They told Jeremy this was a onetime thing, he could sleep in bed with me, and that they would call and explain it to his parent's. So he came back to my room and I refused to let go of him for the rest of the night.

Jeremy would be so proud I made it through those movies without screaming, a lot.

After the movies got over I jumped into Chase's bed and cuddled a pillow to my chest. The boys were arguing about were Chase's fake tree should go. Emmett said by the window so that Santa could have an easier way to get in and leave our presents. I think he was dead serious too.

So after they decided on the Christmas tree situation, we all went to bed. Emmett raided our milk and cookie stash and the carrots he hadn't used to make his evil snowmen army, and left them out for Santa and his reindeer. I wonder if anyone told him about Santa. I ended up asking Edward ad he said his parent's just couldn't break the news to him and that he never figured out that Santa wasn't real. I laughed at that.

So that night I fell asleep, wishing that I was having Christmas with Jeremy.

**December 25****th**

**Christmas Day**

**Bella's POV**

Well apparently the storm felt like it had to come back. So the thunder, lightning, and rain woke me up at about 7. There were presents under the tree, and I put of my presents under the tree when the thunder started up again. It was just then I realized that Chase, Levi, Daniel, and James were not there.

BOOM!

I squeaked and jumped onto the couch with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. I actually jumped in between Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella?" Jasper sighed.

"I'm scared," I whispered back quietly.

"Come here," Jasper put his arm around me.

I lay my head down on his arm and fall back asleep. I'm guessing I got about another hour of sleep before we were woken up very rudely.

"Wake up!" Emmett screamed and started to jump up and down on the couch.

I sighed and sat up. Jasper opened his eyes and Edward grunted.

"What… the fuck." Edward grumbled at Emmett.

"It's Christmas," Emmet squealed and went over to the tree.

"Hold it mister," I order.

"But," Emmett pouts.

"You may look at them but you may not open them until everyone is here," I sound like a mom.

"Fine," Emmett sits down and stares at all the presents.

"Where are all the guys," Jasper asks looking around the room.

"I don't know. I woke up from the storm and they were gone," I tell him.

"Ya and them you jumped into bed with us," Jasper laughed.

"I was scared and Chase wasn't here," I defend myself.

"Guys I think we should do something to keep Emmett's mind off of the presents until they get back," Edward says.

"Emmett come here, we're going to play cards," I tell him and sit myself down on Chase's bed.

They all join me and I grab a deck of cards.

"Do you guys all know how to play hearts," I ask them.

They nod their heads and we begin one of the funniest games of cards I've ever played.

"Bullshit," Emmett says when Jasper sets a card down.

"Emmett we are playing hearts, not Bullshit," Edward reminds him, again.

"Oh yea," Emmett says.

About an hour later the door opens.

"Merry Christmas," James says and sets a box of Bud light down.

"How did you get that," I ask.

"Levi is 18 and we know the store clerk," James replies.

"So can we open presents now," Emmett wonders.

"Where's Chase," I inquire.

"Bringing one of your presents up," Brad replies and sets a bag of McDonald's down and hands me a StarBucks.

"I love you I love you I love you," I tell him and savor the taste of coffee on my tongue.

"I certainly hope not," Chase chuckles.

He and Daniel are standing in the door jam.

"Chase," I get up to run over to him.

"Wait. I want to give you one of your Christmas presents first," he gives me the hand signal for stop.

I stop and give him a look of confusion.

"Merry Christmas Bella," he says and he and Daniel move out of the doorway.

Alice and Rosalie are standing there with bows on their heads.

"Alice! Rose!" I scream and run over to them.

"Bella!" they scream back.

We all hug and jump around the room like 2 year olds.

"Why are you here," I ask when we finally calm down.

"Well Chase over there booked us a flight for this morning and they drove all the way to Sea-Tac to get us," Rose explained.

"Ok you already know them. Edward, Jasper, Emmett these are my best friends in the entire planet, Rosalie and Alice," I introduce.

"Hi," Rosalie saunters over to Emmett.

"Thank you Jesus Christ!" Emmett says.

Rosalie blushes and starts to talk with Emmett.

"Hi Jasper, I'm Alice." Alice bounces over to Jasper.

Jasper gives her a smile and they start talking too. Well so much for girl bonding.

I walk over to Chase and give him a kiss.

"Thank you so much," I lean against him.

"I knew you missed them, so I figured what's a better present then flying your best friends out here for a couple of days," Chase smiles and kisses me again.

"Can we open presents now?" Emmett asks.

"Yes," I reply and Emmett practically knocks Rosalie over trying to get to the tree.

Rosalie, Alice, and I sit down together on Chase's bed and give each other presents.

"Ok so we brought the present from Phil and your mom and one from Luke," Alice tells me.

"Who's Luke," Brad asks and everyone turns to look at me.

"No one," I answer quickly and give Alice and Rosalie a pleading glance not to say anything. They nod their heads and the boys go back to dishing out presents.

A while later we finish opening our presents and Alice, Rosalie and I decide to go to my room so we can talk in private.

They guys ended up giving me a lot of jewelry and girly stuff because they had no idea what to get me. Alice and Rosalie brought my baby; my tenor sax named Paul, and gave me a new pair of ice skates. The guys looked at me funny and I told them it was an inside joke. I was never going to tell them.

And once we are alone in my room they bombard me with questions.

"How come you never told them about Luke," Alice asks.

"Because I don't want anyone to know about whom I used to be. Chase doesn't even know who Jeremy is," I admit.

"Bella," they sigh.

"When I know I can trust them, I will." I tell them.

"And how come you have all of your boxes still packed," Rosalie wonders and pulls them out of my closet.

"It hurt," I reply quietly.

"Well we are here now and we are by ourselves. We are opening these boxes," Alice commands.

"Let me call my mom first," I grab my cell- phone.

I dial my home phone and my mom picks up right away.

"Merry Christmas Bella," she wishes happily.

"You too mom, did you get the presents I sent you," I ask.

**A/N- Bella is regular and Phil and Renee are italics.**

"_Yes we did honey. Thank you so much."_

Your welcome mom, thank you for my presents. I must say I had quite the shock when Alice and Rose showed up."

"_You girls will have a lot of fun."_

"I know. So what are you guys doing for the holiday?"

"_Well Miranda and Tom Night are here and we are having dinner and stuff together. Oh and Luke said his first word this morning."_

"I'm so sorry I missed that! Can I talk to Luke?"

"_Of course sweetheart. Here he is."_

"Hi sweetie pie."

"_Hi mommy."_

**A/N- Well review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- This is for my own sanity here. No offense but can you guys please stop sending me reviews asking if this is/will be and Edward/Bella story. You will have to continue reading the story to find out.**

**Back to business.**

**Disclaimer- Jeremy and all those fun guys.**

Listen to 'Goodbye (I'm Sorry)' by And then I turned Seven

When you get to the part where Chase and Bella head to her room.

Chapter 11

**Bella's POV**

"_Hi mommy."_

I started to cry and Rosalie and Alice came over and held me.

"Hi baby. I miss you so much."

"_Mommy." He giggles._

"Yes its mommy. Mommy misses you so much."

_He starts to gurgle and say mommy._

"Baby I love you so much and I can't wait to see you again. I love you, Luke."

"_Mommy."_

"Can you give grandma the phone sweetheart? I love you."

"_Hi Bella. Ya so he woke up this morning and said mommy and started to cry, I wish you could have been here with us. Miranda and Tom send their wishes and that they put their gifts in the mail."_

"Ok, my gifts are in the box with yours. Well I have to talk to Dean Collins about flying home for Luke's birthday and if I get permission I'll call you and we can book the tickets. I love you mom. Thank you so much for taking care of Luke. Bye."

"_Bye sweetie."_

Then I hung up the phone.

"Bella why are you crying?" Alice asks.

"Luke said his first word…mommy," I tell them.

"Oh sweetheart that's great. You must miss him a lot," Rosalie says and hugs me tighter.

"Every single day. And I have to miss his first Christmas but I am not missing his first birthday even if I have to sneak out of the academy," I vow.

"I know he misses you too, let's get started on those boxes shall we?" Alice stands up and sets a box on my bed.

I get up and walk over to the box. I slip the lid off and let out a gush of air.

"Guys I can't do this," I back away.

"Yes you can," Rosalie pushes me back.

I nod and take out the first picture; the exact same picture that is sitting in the Cullen house. I set it by my bed along with a picture of just Jeremy and a picture of Luke.

Luke looks so much like his father it's uncanny. The only thing he got from me is his ability to scream; lungs of iron my mom would say.

Rosalie and Alice help me hang up more of my pictures around my room; pictures of my mom, Phil, Charlie, Jeremy, Jeremy and me, Luke, and of all three of us. My room already looks better. Then in the next box we open is the dream I gave up.

My ice skates and outfits and posters stare back at me.

"When was the last time you put these on," Alice asks and takes them out of the box.

"2 days before Jeremy died," I admit. I boxed them up so they couldn't remind me of him.

"Emmett told me there is an ice rink here and god damn it before we leave you will skate on that ice," Rosalie vows to me.

I shake my head and open another box. Just some more items of who I used to be. We finish unpacking the boxes and Alice and Rosalie have an evil glint in their eyes.

Rosalie bends down and grabs my favorite outfit and Alice grabs my skates.

"Oh no, I vowed I would never skate again."

"Bella, Jeremy would want you to follow your dream. He would feel awful if he knew he was the reason you stopped skating. He would want you to be happy," Rosalie says quietly.

"How can I be happy if he's not here," I look out the window.

"Either you can put this on or we will put it on for you," Alice threatens.

II grab it from them and change into it. It's black with a short flowing skirt and one sleeve. Then I put my tights and sneakers on. Alice and Rosalie decide I need to wear my entire outfit and put a whole bunch of make-up on.

Finally they finish and grab my skating CD. I slip my Arizona sweatshirt on and we head to the ice rink. After trudging in the snow we arrive and I turn the lights on. The rink is absolutely amazing. We head down to the ice and while I'm putting my skates on, Alice takes my phone and CD and goes up to put the music on.

I step out onto the ice and everything feels right again. I get used to the ice for a few minutes when I give Alice the thumbs up and she turns the music on.

She turns 'Everywhere' by Michelle Branch on.

I do a couple of axel jumps and spread eagle. Then once I'm used to the ice and add a few catch-foot spins, doubles, Lutz, Russian split, a triple and a Y spin at the very end.

I hear clapping and look up into the stands. All of the guys are clapping and whistling.

"Bella why did you never tell me you were an ice-skater?" Chase asks when he gets down to the ice.

"Chase there's a lot you don't know about me," I tell him the truth.

"Because you won't tell me," Chase says.

"Because I'm not ready," I defend myself.

"But you are ready to tell Edward," Chase claims.

"I've barely told Edward anything," beside Jeremy is Edward's cousin he has a right to now.

"But you still tell him stuff, you won't tell me anything," Chase turns around and stomps off.

"Alice please put my MCR CD in," I ask her.

She nods and turns My Chemical Romance on. So for the next couple of hours I skate away my fears.

* * *

"I'm sore," I tell Alice and Rose when we get back to my room.

"Because you haven't skated in years," Rose points out.

"Enough about me, what's going on with you guys," I ask.

"Well we love single life. I never noticed how draining men are," Alice giggles.

"What do you think about Emmett and Jasper, I noticed they stayed and talked with you guys while I was skating" I anxiously await my answer.

"Emmett is amazing! He knows all about cars, he is totally well built, captain on the football team, beautiful eyes, and wonderful curly hair," Rose giggles.

"Jasper is so sensitive it's adorable, he is super smart. I love him already." Alice announces and smiles in content.

"I'm glad you guys like them so much. How is a long distance relationship going to work though," I ask them.

"Well we aren't technically together but that's where you come in Bella! They go to an all boys school and our bestest friend is friends with them. I think it could work out," Rosalie smiles.

"I see," I nod my head and smile at them.

"So how are you and Chase?"

"Well he's mad at me now. He's jealous. Just because Edward and I talk a lot doesn't mean anything is going on," I tell them.

"It does to him. What do you and Edward talk about," Alice wonders.

"Lately our topic choice has been my past."

"And have you and Chase talked about that," Rose replies.

**A/N- Bella/Bold, **Alice/Regular, _Rosalie/Italics._

"**No. I'm still not sure I can trust him. I feel really bad at the end of the day when I just want to break down in tears because of Jeremy."**

"Bella, Jeremy only died two years ago. Honestly I don't think you are ever going to stop loving him as much as you do. He will always be a part of you."

"**I know, I know, and sometimes I just want to forget everything. I want to forget about Jeremy so I can move on because Jeremy is never coming…back." And that is when I release all of my built up emotions. I just start to bawl.**

"_Sweetie come here, tell us everything."_

"**I miss him so much! I hate the world for making him die! I want him back. I want him back. It's not fair. And it's not fair to Chase because I don't think I can ever love him. Yes I care for him, but love him?"**

"_It will take time and if Chase cares for you he will understand."_

"**No he won't! He knows absolutely nothing of who I used to be. Jeremy knew everything about me, and now he's gone!"**

"When was the last time you and Chase just sat down and talked?"

"**I don't remember. I just can't let him in. If I do I'm afraid I'll lose Jeremy. Like I'll stop loving him."**

"Bella you're not going to stop loving Jeremy."

"_I think you guys need to sit down and just talk. Open up to him, let him ask questions."_

"**I want to but it's like there is this person in my head stopping me. I'm scared he may tell people about Luke or he will dump me if he knows about Luke. And half the time I wish he will dump me! I'm afraid that I will betray Jeremy and I love him so much. I'm pretty sure I will never be able to tell Chase that I love him if I do even love him. The only man I will ever want is Jeremy. I promised to marry him. And the night my dad was killed I found out Jeremy was going to propose to me on my birthday."**

"Who told you that?"

"**Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are ironically Jeremy's cousins. Jeremy told them all about me and they had the ring. I have it right here." I show them my ring.**

"_Damn."_

"**I know. And I want to wear all the time to tell the other guys that I'm spoken for, but I'm dating Chase and I have no idea how Chase would react."**

"That's it. Tomorrow Rosalie and I will stay with all of the guy's in Chase's room and you and Chase are going to come back here and you will talk with him."

"**Alice, I just want everything to go back to normal. I want Jeremy to be alive. I want Luke here with me. I want to be back home living with Jeremy."**

"_We all want Jeremy to be alive. We all want things to be back to normal."_

"**I want my baby! Both of them!"**

"_Why can't Luke come live here with you?"_

"**Oh my god Rosalie you are a genius! I'll arrange it all. I will talk to Jackson and my mom. Luke can come live at the Academy with me!"**

"Wait, who's Jackson?"

"**He is the Dean of the school and Chase's older brother."**

"_Talk with Chase first."_

"**I will."**

So that night we shared stories about the last couple of months we had been separated.

**December 28****th**

**Bella's POV**

Chase and I hadn't had any alone time the past three days. I tried but all the guys wanted to do was screw around outside. I finally had enough.

"Chase we need to talk," I told him.

"Oh shit." He runs his hand through his hair.

"Let's go to my room," I say and we start to walk to my room.

We walk in silence the entire way back to my room. I unlock the door and slip my shoes off. I sit criss-cross on my bed and pat it for Chase to come sit down.

"Alright, we really need to talk before we find more reasons to be mad at each other. So I'm going to let you ask any questions you want answered," I say.

"Ok…first question. Who is Jeremy?"

"Jeremy Night was my boyfriend my freshman year of high-school. We started dating around October I think. He was a senior, most popular, and captain of the football. I was the nerdy invisible freshman girl. Yet he chose me. We loved each other and he gave me a promise ring. I found out the day my father was killed that he was going to propose to me. I still love him," I wanted to cry.

"Wow, what happened to him?"

"Two nights after his high-school graduation, he spent the night at my house. We did have sex that night. He took my virginity. The next day he woke-up to go to work. We were supposed to be having dinner at his house that night. Well when 5 o'clock came around it wasn't Jeremy that knocked on my front door. I answered the door and the police told me he had been in a fatal car-crash." I almost started to cry, just a few tears escaped.

"How much do you love him?"

"I will love him forever. I knew at 15 that he was the one I wanted to marry and have a family with," I stated proudly.

"The night of our first date, we were having dinner and talking about our childhood. Why did you run to the bathroom in tears?"

"Well as you know Charlie and Renee were divorced when I was young and she still hadn't married Phil yet. So I grew up without a dad. It was awful, listening to all the other little girls with their dads and hearing my friends talk about how their dads said they couldn't date until they were married. I never had any of that. I got extremely depressed when I hit 7th grade. I was sexually harassed and verbally abused for years. I was never good enough for anyone, even though I was the top student at the school."

"I was never good enough for my mom. She forced me to do after-school activities and join band. I missed my dad so much, I was verbally abused at home, bullied at school, I was ugly, I thought so low of myself it became too much. I started to cut."

"I never cut on my wrists. It was always vertical on my arms because I knew that horizontally on the wrists was recreational cutting and I had this hope deep down that one night I would cut my vein to deep and bleed to death. I would cut just about every night. Slash after slash. I would sit in my shower with my clothes on and let the water soak me. Then I would roll up my sleeves, start to cry, and then cut. I lost control. I wanted to see more blood. The more blood I saw the more I felt better."

"I would stop crying and continue to cut with my razor. And then when I finished I would hold my arms up and then start to cry more because of what I had done," I tell him and roll up my sleeves.

I hear him take a big breath. I still have my scars. Line after line on my arms, to remind me of what I used to be.

"The cutting helped. I became addicted. I still have that cutting addiction today. I'm more in control but when things get bad I still have the urge to cut myself. But it didn't sustain me. I got really suicidal. Every thought I had was about my death. I strangled myself once, passed out for a few seconds. I got so stressed and so tired to the point where I was delusional. I would have nightmares. In my dream I would be on the edge of a cliff and then I would fall. I would keep falling because there was no one there to catch me. Then I would wake up and there would be a figure at the end of my bed. I called them the Shadow People. I could see every aspect of their body except their face."

"And then my self-esteem got so low. I thought I was absolutely worthless. That my mom would be happy if I died and so would everyone else. I thought that I was ugly, not good enough; fat, retarded, and I had no point to live. So I planned to kill myself."

"My mom started to date Phil. That got to be too much because I wanted my dad. I knew that Phil had a gun. I knew that they didn't get off work until 5. So I wrote a suicide note. I taped the note to the wall and I stood right in front of it. I grabbed Phil's gun and I stood in front of that wall. And at exactly 3:30 pm I put the gun to my head. I had my finger on the trigger and I was about to pull it. Then Alice and Rosalie walked in. They knew where that spare key was and they wanted to hang-out. They started to cry and I started to cry. Rosalie took the gun away from me and they held me until Renee and Phil got home. When they got home, Rosalie and Alice tore my shirt off and showed them my cuts. They told them how they walked in on me about to kill myself and they read the note."

"All 4 of them took me to the hospital. All 4 of them sat with me while the doctors took care of my cuts and helped us find a therapist. From then on I saw my therapist weekly. To this day I feel like I owe Alice and Rosalie for saving my life."

"I'm sorry. May I still ask questions?"

I nodded my head and wiped my tears away.

"Who is Luke?"

"The night I slept with Jeremy, I got pregnant. My mom and Phil were mad at first but they helped me get through it. I was so scared. This child was going to grow-up without his father and I needed Jeremy there with me. I needed him to help me make it through. My mom was saying that I should get an abortion or give it up for adoption. I said no. This baby was the only thing I had left of Jeremy so god damn it I was going to keep it. Of course at school I got called a slut, a whore. So Luke's first birthday is next month and on Christmas he said his first word…mommy." I started to bawl right then. I'm surprised I made it that far.

"I love Luke with all my heart and I never regretted keeping him," I grabbed my picture of him and showed it to Chase.

"He looks exactly like his father," I tell him and use a picture of Jeremy to compare them.

They both have black hair, blue eyes, mildly tan skin; nothing like me.

"Any more questions?" I ask.

"I need some space," he replies and walks away.

I curl on my bed and clutch the picture of Jeremy to my chest and cry my eyes out.

I cry for Jeremy, I cry for Luke and most of all…I cry for myself.

**A/N- Ok 2 chapter's in one day! I have had nothing my free time so I spent all day writing. Lucky you guys! Review, please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Ok you all seem to be confused. Part of that is my fault. So…Jeremy died beginning of June in 2006, Bella's 16****th**** birthday was September 2006; Luke was born January 14****th**** 2007. It's December of 2007 now, almost 2008. So that would mean Jeremy died about 1 and a half ago. And…Bella was NEVER EMO! She has not earned the right of being called an EMO. She never wore black. Yes she cut and tried to kill herself. Still she is NOT emo. I'm emo so I would know if she was. Nor will she become an emo. Now that's cleared up. I'm not trying to be rude but if you think my story is going nowhere you don't have to read it. Just stop and find a story that you think is going somewhere. Your loss though.**

**Disclaimer- Jeremy, Luke, and those other guys Stephenie didn't create.**

Listen to 'Love by John Lennon'

Chapter 12

**New Year's Eve**

**Bella's POV**

Well Rosalie and Alice left a couple minutes ago. Yes we were very emotional. Rosalie actually kissed Emmett saying she was not going to torture herself until she visits again. So yes, Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie are going to try a long distance relationship; texting, phone calls, e-mail, web cams, the whole bit.

I'm happy for them though. Sure my boyfriend hasn't talked to me for 3 days. I will give him a little slack seeing as he found out I'm still in love with my dead boyfriend and that I have said dead boyfriend's kid.

Emmett and Jasper went to go get food and Chase's friends had all gone with Chase to take the girls back to the airport; leaving me and Edward.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Chase won't talk to me because I told him about Jeremy and that Luke is my son," I say bluntly.

"I'm sorry. So when are you going to be visiting Luke," Edward asks and sits down beside me.

"Well my mom and I were talking yesterday and she told me she thinks we weaned Luke off of breast milk too early. Apparently he will barely eat anything and when it comes to feeding time he goes on a screaming fit saying mommy. And I miss him. I don't think I can last till the end of the year without him," I admit.

"Well you stopped breastfeeding him when he was about 8 ½ months and according to all the books I've read they say that the best time to stop breastfeeding is around 1. And Luke isn't even 1 yet, so maybe you did and when you see him trying feeding him again. It may also be that not eating and screaming mommy is his way of expressing that he misses you," Edward tells me.

"That's a good idea. I want to run something by you. Promise not to tell anyone?" I hold out my pinky.

He laughs and pinky promises.

"I want Luke to come live at the Academy."

"Wow, do you think Dean Collins will allow it?" he asks.

"I hope so. I don't think I can last all year, and I'm missing him grow-up. And he misses me too. Plus Phil is joining this baseball team in Florida and I don't think that moving Luke even farther away will help. I don't want to put him through that. Not that he will remember but I will. And there are bugs and crocs there! He's just a baby!"

"You're a good mother Bella. I think that you should talk with Dean Collins and if you take care of all the details, he will allow it. Explain the situation. When are they moving?"

"As soon as they find a house. Mom said within the next month," I tell him.

"Well school starts in two days, talk to Dean Collins then," Edward suggests.

"I think I will, right after Jazz band."

"Wait you are joining Jazz?" Edward asks.

"Yes! Rosalie and Alice brought Paul with them so I'm all set. Dean Collins told me that if I can prove to Mr. Taylor I deserve it; he will put me in 1st Chair." I squeal at that.

"Who is Paul?"

"Paul is my Tenor Saxophone. I got him when I was in 7th grade. I have never parted with him and I never plan too," I say with pride.

"Ok," Edward looks at me like I'm crazy.

"So who is in the Jazz Band?"

"Well did Dean Collins tell you I am?" he asks.

"No!"

"Well I play piano, Chase is the drummer, Eric Yorkie plays bass, Tyler Crawley plays guitar, and Mike Newton and Nick Helston play vibes, conga, and auxiliary percussion. Then Kyle White, Henry Wood, Sam Vicks, Liam Thomas, and Tanner Perry play Trumpet. Jake Smithers, Nathan Grey, Kendal Morgan, and Austin Wilson play Trombone. Well Kendal plays Bass Trombone. Then Andrew Zimmerman plays 1st Alto and Dakota Ferguson on 2nd Alto. Then you and Blake Riley play Tenor. And finally our baritone sax is McGyver Gates. That's our Jazz Band," Edward informs me.

"So are half of them like Band Geeks, like I used to be?" I joke.

"Hell no, trust me there are no geeky people in this Academy. You know its costs money so all of the kids here have money, good clothes, and looks. I'm not gay," Edward laughs, and I start to when I get it.

"Let me guess, all of the girls in the other competing bands love to watch Bishop Academy play?"

We start to laugh and Edward nods his head.

"I can't wait to see what they all think when we arrive when a female Tenor player. Especially one that's dating the, and I quote 'to die for hunky drummer'. You will be the envy of the competition." Edward giggles high-pitched in mocking.

"Oh my god, girls actually say that about Chase?" I laugh.

"And some other more vulgar stuff I'm not willing to repeat," Edward answers.

"So how good are you guys?"

"We took 1st place at Bellevue Jazz festival among many others," Edward brags.

"Oh my god! I've heard about Bellevue Jazz Festival. It's supposed to be really big, like bands from Idaho and Oregon come to compete." I remember my band teacher telling us about this festival, biggest one of the year.

"That's right," Edward smiles.

"I can't wait! What are your charts" I am super eager now.

"Well we are playing Children of Sanchez, It Don't Mean A thing If it Ain't Got that Swing, and he wants to do a ballad but he can't get anyone to volunteer," Edward gives me a looks that says 'You should do it.'

"I love those songs, really hard. And there is no way I'm doing a ballad," I vow. I have serious stage fright.

**January 2****nd**

**Back to School**

**Bella's POV**

Well I thought that Chase would have kissed me at midnight on New Year's, but he didn't. So it is 6:30 am and I'm in the band room at my first Jazz rehearsal. And guess what chart I'm going to be playing?

"Bella here is an amazing Tenor player so I have finally picked out our ballad to play! 'As I Look At You' featuring Bella on the Tenor!" Mr. Taylor is WAY too excited for his own good.

No I did not volunteer; apparently he called my old band director to see how good of a player I was. Well Mrs. Fortune told Mr. Taylor I was excellent and that he should defiantly have me play the ballad. So what am I doing? Playing a ballad. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Well enough of embarrassing Bella, she will be playing 1st Tenor. So Blake I want you to sit in between McGyver and Andrew. And Bella you will be on this end right by Dakota," Mr. Taylor directs.

I nod my head and go sit down by Dakota. I clip Paul to my neck piece and put all of my music into my new Jazz Binder.

"Ok run me Concert C, Concert E, Concert F, B flat Blues, F Blues, G Blues, and soloing on Children. And 1, 2, 1 2 3 4," Mr. Taylor counts off and we play the scales, for me it's easy and by memory.

When we finish warm- ups, he passes the tuner around. I was a little flat but easily fixed by pushing in on the mouthpiece. The band finishes tuning and Mr. Taylor gets back on the podium.

"Ok so we're starting with Children this morning," he tells us and every gets out their music and Eric switches to the electric bass, because this is a Latin piece he plays Electric Bass.

**(A/N- If you guys are wondering I am 1****st**** Tenor at my school jazz band, so I know a whole bunch of those musical terms. Now I want you guys to go to YouTube and type in 'Children of Sanchez by Chuck Mangione'. The version in the story is different but generally the same. My band is playing this song, I am actually playing the ballad called 'As I Look At You' and last year in jazz we played 'It Don't Mean A Thing If It Ain't Got That Swing'. All very difficult songs. Look them up, please. I guarantee you'll love them!)**

"Ok Bella so your rhythm at the beginning is 1+a, 2+a, +, +, +, 4+a. You got that," he checks.

**(A/N- whenever I do the plus sign that means and, So they rhythm is 1 and a 2 and a and and and 4 and a. K?)**

"Got it," I reply and get into ready position.

"Ok 1, 2, 1 2 3 4," Mr. Taylor counts off. Our tempo is about 120, or 120 beats per minute. And for a Latin tune with these rhythms, that is hard and painful.

For the rest of the rehearsal we spend playing Children of Sanchez. And it's then I learn that Chase is really an amazing drummer. I put Paul away and fling my bag onto my shoulder. Chase just walks out the door, not saying anything to me. Edward offers to walk me to Jackson's office. So we walk together, focusing on my breathing.

And within a few minutes we are standing outside his door. I turn to Edward and he smiles. I smile back and nod my head. Then I turn the knob and walk into the office.

"Jac- I mean Dean Collins?" I babble.

"Yes, come in Bella," Jackson says when he looks up from his paper.

"Um…can we talk?" I ask and sit down.

"Sure Bella, call me Jackson." He insists.

"Ok Jackson, well um I want you to promise you won't tell anyone, especially not Chase," I tell him.

"I promise not to tell any _students_, not even my little brother," Jackson means that he will probably tell the staff, well they would have found out anyway, so I don't care.

"Well here goes nothing…I want my son to come live at the academy," I say bluntly and wait for his reaction.

"Your son?" he chokes out.

"His name is Luke, he's going to be 1 in almost 2 weeks, and I promise I will work out all the details, I want him here with me. Please, Jackson," I beg.

"That is a big request, Bella. I wasn't aware you had a son," Jackson says.

"I know it's big, but I love him so much and I really miss him and he needs his mother," I tell him.

"Who's his father," I was hoping he wouldn't ask that.

"His name was Jeremy Night, he died in a car crash about a year and a half ago," I explain.

"I'm sorry for your loss. And I see why you don't want Chase to know. But does he know about Luke and Jeremy," he asks.

"Yes and he hasn't spoken to me since," I tattletale.

"Well he's an idiot. I think that we should go talk with your teacher's and maybe we can work it out, how's that?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I scream and give him a huge hug.

"Alright, meet me here after 6th period and we will go talk with the staff member's," Jackson and hands me a late pass.

"Ok, thank you Jackson. I really appreciate this," I tell him and then walk to my first period class.

* * *

The day couldn't be any longer. I have been super anxious and hyper. You know jumping up in my seat and talking really fast, I even took some guys out in gym today. My excuse was that my hormones were making my emotional balance out of whack.

Then in 6th period when the bell rang; signaling that the day was over, I bolted to Jackson's office.

"I'm here," I announce when I sit down in front of his desk.

"I see that, so let's work out some of the details," Jackson says and I nod my head.

"Is your room big enough for you and Luke?"

"Yes it is, plenty of room," I assure him.

"What are you going to do with Luke during jazz band and classes?"

"Well I can put a play pen in Mr. Taylor's office, where the noise won't bother him. And where he can see me and I can see him. Then during classes we can sit in the back and I will hold him and he has some toys that he likes that won't make any sound," I already thought of that.

"Ok and what will you do when Science Olympiad competitions and Jazz festivals start?"

"Take him with me," I say.

"I see that you've thought of everything. Now all I need to do is call your mom and then we can set a date for when he should come," Jackson tells me.

"Ok, thank you again Jackson. And you promise you won't tell Chase?" I check.

"Promise," he smiles.

"Thank you so much! So I'll see you later," I say and head out of his office.

I'm finally setting things right. Now if only Jeremy was alive, life would be good.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- So I'm back!! Whoo hoo! Any of you guys miss me? I missed you guys too. I'm finally getting my life back on track so I'm back to writing.  
Sorry if this chapter comes out funny, I'm still getting back in to writing.**

Disclaimer- You know which characters are mine

Listen to 'God Bless The Child- By Shania Twain

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

It's been a whole week since Jackson and I worked out the kinks in my crazy idea. I have absolutely no idea if it will work or not, but I'm keeping my hopes up. I called my mom the day Jackson gave me permission, and she freaked out. Literally. She said it was a stupid insane idea. I completely agreed with her but I wanted my baby up here with me. Alice, Rosalie, and Phil eventually talked some reason into her, but she still thinks I'm psycho. Not that I blame her.

Chase still hasn't talked to me, he doesn't even acknowledge my presence. But I made a New Year resolution that I would forgive and forget. Easier said than done. Jordyn and Jacob are helping me though, keeping me extremely occupied. Extremely being the operative word there. Edward was helpful too. We studied together, and did projects together. I also talk to him, like really truly talked to him. He even drove me to his house to get their old baby stuff. Esme was more than willing to let me borrow it while Luke was staying with me. She even said if I wanted a break that she would be more than willing to babysit him for me.

"So your mom freaked out when you told her?" Edwards asks.

"That's putting it mildly. She said I was insane and should be admitted." We start to laugh and continue walking to class.

"Hey, how are you and Chase doing?"

"...not well. He just pretends that I don't even exist."

"He'll come around," Edward promises and smiles down at me. I smile back.

**4 Days Later**

Today is the day, Luke is coming. Rosalie and Alice said they would fly up here with him because they wanted to see me again, and their boyfriends. Yes, they had hooked up with Jasper and Emmett. It was really cute. So Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were coming to the airport with me today. Emmett offered up his jeep and we all piled into it. Me and Edward in the back, away from the bickering. I swear all Emmett and Jasper do is bicker about the stupidest stuff. Today was whether Spongebob or Patrick was better. God they are such wierdo's.

"Spongebob is the bomb!"

"No Patrick is!"

And so on and on. That went on the entire trip to the airport. I learned that Emmett and Jasper have a very _colorful _vocabulary. Just like Spongebob! Hehe.

"Fuck you dude!"

"No fuck you!"

"OK enough!" I intervene.

"Bella tell Jasper that Spongebob is cooler!" Emmett.

"No Bella, tell Emmett that Patrick is better!" Jasper.

"Oh dear lord it's like we're five years old again." Edward.

"Emmett, Jasper...you're both wrong. Plankton is the bomb." I laugh.

We all start laughing and Emmett pulls into a parking place. Hm, I love the airport. No idea why, I just do. Emmett kills the engine and we all pile out. I start to get really nervous and anxious which i was apparently showing because Edward grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. I smile up at him gratefully.

"You can do this," he assures me softly. I nod my head in fake agreement and he squeezes my hand again.

I check the reader board just to make sure nothing was up with their flight. Flight 238 to Seattle- On time. _OK good, now breathe Bella._ Emmett and Jasper find somewhere to sit by the baggage carousel that their flight was going to use. Number 11. _Now breathe, in and out. Not so fast! _

"Bella honey, breathe." Edward chuckles. _Loser._

"I'm just so nervous! I mean its my baby boy!" I fast talk and clutch to him for support. _Hm...he smells good. Shut up Bella!_

"I know, you have every right to be nervous." He smiles and I grab my phone out of my pocket to check the time...again. Their flight should be landing any minute now.

_True friends will go to the end of the earth  
Till they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in_

"Hello?" I eagerly ask into the phone knowing very well who is on the other line.

"Hey sweet cheeks!" Rosalie giggles.

"Did you guys land yet?" OK I admit that was a very stupid question.

"No you silly goose, we are 20,000 feet in the air and I decided to call you. Dumb-ass of course we landed." there's my Rose.

"OK I deserve that. Where are you guys?"

"Turn around."

I immediately spin around, still holding the phone to my ear, and see my best friends forever and my darling baby boy. I run at them and it's Rosalie who hugs me first. It was very short lived because someone, cough Emmett cough, yanked her away from me and went to go do the naughty in the corner by the bathrooms. Yuck alert. Alice dances over to me, yet again another short hug before she leaves with Jasper.

"Hi baby," I coo and squat down in front of Luke's stroller. I brush the curls out of his face and kiss his forehead. Unclasping his buckles, he laughs and grabs onto me. I lift him up and hold him to my chest.

"Luke I missed you so much," I sigh and kiss his head of hair.

"Mommy," he gurgles and Edward puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward this is Luke," I introduce and Edward ruffles Luke's hair. I think that he will make a great father one day.

"He looks so much like him..." Edward reminds me, I glance up and see that he is lost in his own thoughts.

I see Rosalie and Emmett heading back over to us, along with Alice and Jasper. They form a circle around me and Edward.

"Emmett, Jasper this is my son Luke."

"Look! It's like a mini clone of Jeremy," Emmett laughs-which turns into a grunt when Rosalie smacks him on the head. He whines but shuts up when Rose gives him a look.

"How about we go hang out? Edward suggests.

Together we head out of the airport, with the feeling that tings were going to get better.

**A/N- OK i know that was short, but I just got back in to writing cut me some slack! Review please! Next chapter should be longer, no promises though. **


End file.
